TUE MOI
by parys
Summary: L'une des victimes de Jasper frappe soudainement à la porte des Cullen, va t-elle réclamer vengeance?  Lemon comme toujours avec le major:
1. Chapter 1

Putain de journée merdique, dans ma famille merdique, oui, je les aime mais merde, cette vie est vraiment ennuyeuse.

Emmet joue avec sa console pendant que Rose se peint les ongles, Esmée est dans son jardin s'amusant à retourner la terre pour le plaisir de ses roses, Alice me fait plus que chier en me rabâchant son « besoin » d'aller à Paris pour un défilé, bien, elle peut aller où elle veut, le souci c'est qu'elle veut m'y trainer. Assward est en plein rapport sexuel avec son putain de piano, sérieux, je commence vraiment à me poser des questions sur lui, cet instrument semble lui servir de substitut et franchement, je ne comprends pas. J'en ai parlé avec Peter, il ne l'a pas rencontré, mais il m'a dit qu'il était peut être le genre homo refoulé qui se voile la fasse en enfilant un masque de victime du romantisme, j'ai voulu l'aider, je lui ai proposé de rejoindre Peter et Char pour passer quelques jours avec eux, histoire de... ben, de se dépuceler, ce serait déjà bien dans son cas, bordel! Comment on peut être puceau à cent huit ans? Je me demande si ce mec essaye de battre un record, d'ailleurs, je pense qu'il n'a pas besoin d'essayer, la merde! Il a déjà gagné! Rien que de penser à lui, j'en ai mal à la bite, et mes couilles sifflent de frustration en pensant aux siennes, je ne peux pas imaginer un jour sans sexe, alors, plus d'un siècle? Y'a pas moyen de la baise que ça m'arrive!

Bref, j'ai eu pitié, mais ça n'a pas marché, il m'a répondu qu'il attendait l'amour, quand je le vois agrippé à son piano, je me demande s'il est possible d'être en amour avec un morceau de bois, attendre l'amour, hein? Ben putain, je connais pas une salope aussi ennuyeuse que lui, une peau à la retraite peut-être? Bref, s'il continu, sa frustration va me tuer, je me dis que sa romance n'est pas prête d'arriver. J'ai même pensé à appeler Tanya et Irina pour leur demander de le violé, avec l'aide de mon pouvoir, ça pourrait marcher, l'appétit vient en mangeant après tout, mais si Peter à vraiment raison, ce ne serait pas cool de ma part...

La seule femme avec laquelle il s'entend, c'est Alice, il part chasser avec elle de temps en temps, je ne m'en suis jamais inquiété, il est tellement coincé de la bite. Peut-être devrais-je lui arracher et lui fourrer dans la bouche? Histoire qu'il prenne conscience de ce qu'il a entre les jambes, depuis le temps, il a peut-être oublié à quoi ça sert? Je suis sur que la dernière fois qu'il a vu sa tige, c'était quand il était humain et qu'il avait besoin de pisser.

Le seul qui semble avec une vie ici, c'est Carlisle, non pas que je l'envi, mais au moins il s'occupe autrement qu'en trainant son cul à l'école, je le fais pour Alice, mais sérieux, tout ce dont j'ai envi quand je suis dans ma classe, c'est faire un putain de carnage, à commencer par ce connard de prof d'histoire, il ne sait rien, rien qu'une merde arrogante avec un putain de ballé dans le cul, je devrais le présenter à Eddie, il sera sans doute à son goût...

Je voulais échapper à ma femme, alors je me suis enfermé dans la bibliothèque, elle sait que quand j'y suis, il faut pas venir me faire chier, alors j'ai la paix, pour le moment, je sais qu'elle va finir par envoyer Esmée, je n'ai pas le cœur à l'envoyer paitre dans ses roses, elle est gentil, un peu trop maternelle avec moi, l'ironie, c'est que je suis plus vieux qu'elle, ce serait plutôt à moi de la prendre sur mes genoux pour la bercer, alors je ris. Mais elle est comme Carlisle, elle est vrai, elle ne ment pas, elle est douce et aimante. Alice me fait chier, avec ses visions, ses cachotterie et ses robes, plus j'y pense et plus je me demande pourquoi je l'aime, il est vrai qu'elle est pétillante, mais la bulle est sur le point d'éclater, j'ai juste besoin de calme... et elle est tout sauf calme, on dirait une gosse de cinq ans parfois, et merde, j'ai jamais aimé les gosses!

Il fait déjà nuit, je lève les yeux de mon bouquin et les poses sur la fenêtre méditant sur mon besoin d'aller à la chasse, mais au moment ou je me lève, quelqu'un frappe à la porte d'entrer... bizarre, les Cullen ne reçoivent pas souvent de visite. Curieux et toujours en alerte, je marche tranquillement jusqu'à la porte et je sors de la pièce. Dans le couloir, j'entends une voix, une femme parle avec Carlisle et à ma grande surprise, elle demande à parler au major Jasper Withlock_, merde! Personne ne sait que je vis ici, si ce n'est Peter et Charlotte et ce n'est pas la voix de Charlotte. J'entends toute la famille se réunir dans le salon. Je descends rapidement les escaliers, et j'aperçois la demoiselle, ma visiteuse est tout simplement bandante! Mais, je ne la reconnaît pas, c'est un vampire, les yeux rouges, les cheveux noirs, des yeux de biches à tomber à la renverse, ni trop grande, ni trop petite, mince... en même temps, je n'ai jamais vu de vampires avec des problèmes de poids, détail inquiétant, pour moi du moins, je ne ressens rien, un trou vide d'émotion, étrange..._

_- Je ne souhaite que discuter, se justifia t-elle auprès de Carlisle, je ne suis pas venu vous faire de mal_

_- Bien, finit-il par céder au bout d'un moment, je vous en prit, entrer, nous allons nous installer dans le salon_

_Elle entre dans la pièce en souriant à Carlisle, elle gravite lentement jusqu'au salon et salut silencieusement toute la famille qui bien sur la regarde comme si elle avait deux têtes, sauf peut-être Eddie qui semble s'être rappelé qu'il était un homme, le désir et la luxure bouillonne en lui, ouf, c'est bien un mec! _

_Je secoue la tête, elle lève enfin les yeux vers moi lorsque j'arrive dans le salon les mains dans les poches, ses yeux deviennent noirs presque instantanément et je suis frappé par une vague de colère, non... de haine pure, elle a la haine putain, ce n'est donc pas une visite de courtoisie. Je grogne et me mets de suite en position d'attaque, ça va me faire chier de déchirer son cul, j'aurais préféré faire autre chose avec... non major! T'es marié! Putain, j'ai faillit oublier! Évidemment, tous les autres me suivent et se mettent en position, sans comprendre ce qui se passe..._

_-Tu ferais mieux de rester tranquille major, je ne vais pas faire de mal à ta... famille?_

_- Qui es-tu? Grognai-je_

_- Veux-tu réellement parler ici? Ricana t-elle_

_- Mon mari n'a rien à me cacher! Siffla Alice pas du tout rassuré par la beauté devant elle_

_La jeune femme se tourna vers elle, examina Alice comme si elle venait du autre planète avec une expression d'abord troublé, puis amusé, elle balade ses yeux sur chacun de nous, s'arrête une seconde sur Edward, puis se mets à rire doucement, elle revient sur Alice, puis penche la tête sur le côté en étant vraiment amusé._

_- Oui, ce n'est pas comme toi! Fini t-elle par cracher à Alice_

_Je suis confus, que veut-elle dire? Je sais qu'Alice me cache souvent ses visions, mais je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si drôle..._

_- Tu peux parler, dis-je en me redressant_

_Elle se tourner vers moi, ses yeux sont toujours complétement noirs, la haine qu'elle ressent en me regardant ne semble pas s'être éteinte, au contraire, je reprends ma position en grognant plus fort..._

_- Je m'appelle Isabella Swan, commença elle, ne cherche pas, je suis sur que tu ne me connais pas, du moins, à cette époque, tu ne te souciais guère du nom de tes victimes..._

_Merde! J'imagine que ça devait arriver, une de mes anciennes victimes qui réclame vengeance, je me redresse rapidement, partagé entre mon instinct qui me crie de me défendre et ma culpabilité qui me pousse à m'agenouiller et attendre la sentence, mais je ne suis pas seul, je ne peux pas laisser les Cullen mourir pour mes erreurs..._

_- Dégage salope! Hurla Alice me tirant du même coup de mes pensées_

_- Et bien, c'est plutôt drôle, il semble que la seule salope dans cette pièce ce soit toi, répondit Isabella en souriant méchamment _

_J'ai cru que les yeux d'Alice allaient lui sortir de la tête, Rosalie se mit à rire, mais je n'eus pas le temps de me poser des questions qu'Alice lui sauta à la gorge, du moins elle essaya, par ce qu'elle se retrouva collé au mur avec le reste de la famille, je m'apprêtai à lui bondir dessus, mais elle fit un geste vers moi avec de prendre la parole..._

_- Il est vrai major, que dans un combat à main nu, je ne tiendrais certainement pas dix secondes contre toi, mais vois-tu, mon pouvoir est très efficace, avance d'un pas et ils seront tous décapités avant même que tu te sois cogné contre mon bouclier_

_Argument de choc, je ne peux rien faire_

_- Si tu veux me tuer, je ne me défendrais pas, mais laisse les, ils sont innocents, plaidai-je_

_- Hum, innocents, sourit-elle en regardant Alice, si tu le dis major, marmonna t-elle en souriant de plus belle. Comme je l'ait dit à ce gentil monsieur, je ne suis pas là pour tuer qui que ce soit, mais tu vas me rendre deux services, major_

_J'écarquillai les yeux, incrédule, les choses ne pouvaient pas être si simple..._

_- Je t'écoute_

_- La première, c'est me dire où se trouve cette salope de Maria_

_Je restai bouche bée, c'est moi qui l'avait tué, pourquoi ne pas simplement s'en prendre à moi? _

_- Et la deuxième, reprit-elle, sera de finir ce que tu as commencé_

_- Je ne comprends pas, m'empressai-je de dire_

_- Me tuer bien sur! Lança t-elle en me regardant comme si j'étais le dernier des attardés_

_- Te tuer?_

_- Serais-tu sourd major?_

_- Non, mais... pourquoi veux-tu mourir? Demandai-je en baladant mes yeux sur la famille_

_- Cela ne te regarde pas, tu feras ce que je te demande et je pense que le prix n'est pas cher payé compte tenu du fait que tu as volé ma vie, transformé en enfer..._

_- Mais... je ne veux pas te tuer, murmurai-je_

_Elle éclata soudainement de rire en m'adressant un regard furieux_

_- A quel moment t'ai-je demandé ce que tu voulais? As-tu une âme aujourd'hui major? Une conscience? A qui l'a tu volé? C'est un peu tard pour faire preuve de compassion, tu ne crois pas?_

_- Je ferais ce que tu veux, marmonnai-je à contre cœur, mais laisse les, s'il te plait_

_- Bien, mais si l'un d'entre vous m'attaque de nouveau, je jure que je vous déchire le cul! Gronda t-elle en relâchant la prise invisible sur chaque membre de la famille_

_Elle recula d'un pas et s'appuya contre le mur en souriant, son regard passant sur Edward, puis Alice. J'étais franchement curieux, mais ce n'était pas le moment pour ça._

_- Quand t'ai-je... tué? Demandai-je_

_- Est-ce vraiment important major? _

_- Franchement, pour moi, oui..._

_- Donc, tu as vraiment gagné une conscience? Félicitation! C'était il y a plus de quarante ans, j'étais de passage au Mexique..._


	2. Chapter 2

_SECRET ET PUNITION_

_Elle s'arrêta de parler presque aussitôt en se tournant vers Alice qui lui lança un regard meurtrier, elle se contenta de lui adresser un putain de sourire qui fit frémir ma bite dur! Puis elle reporta son attention sur moi, tous le monde s'était détendu, elle avait prouvé rapidement qu'elle pouvait venir à bout de tout le monde sans problème, nous serions déjà tous mort depuis longtemps si telle était son désir._

_- Je vais passer les détails, major, reprit-elle, disons simplement que tu es parti si vite que tu n'as pas pris la peine de vérifier si le travail était terminé_

_J'entendis cette bite d'Edward siffler, la colère lui sortant par tous les pores de la peau, Isabella se tourna vers lui en riant, c'est vrai que la vierge effarouché en colère, c'est beau à voir, ce mec est un spectacle à lui tout seul..._

_- Bel adonis, ta maman ne ta jamais dis que les critiques ne peuvent venir que de ceux qui sont irréprochables? Toi et moi, nous savons que tu n'es pas irréprochable, balança t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil_

_Eddie se statufia, les poings serrés, la colère fut vite remplacé par la honte et la culpabilité... merde, il se passe quoi putain? Je sais que j'évite de comprendre la raison de leurs sentiments, mais j'ai pas pu rater autant putain!_

_- Je ne t'entends pas, murmura t-il en scrutant la beauté_

_- Changement de sujet? Dit-elle amusé, bien, non tu ne m'entends pas et crois moi, ça ne risque pas d'arriver, tu devrais être plus attentif beauté, bouclier, tu te souviens?_

_- Comment en sais-tu autant sur nous? Cracha mon imbécile de femme_

_- Je suis un peu comme Peter, mais en mieux, ricana t-elle en m'adressant un sourire, je n'ai pas besoin d'être à proximité des autres pour... sentir les choses_

_- Pourquoi venir maintenant? Demanda Rosalie qui semblait amusé par quelque chose qui m'échapper _

_La beauté se raidit, ses yeux qui avaient reprit une couleur pourpres redevinrent noirs en moins de deux secondes, elle baissa la tête..._

_- J'ai été... retenu, murmura t-elle_

_- Par quoi? Intervint Carlisle visiblement intéressé par son changement d'attitude _

_- Par vos amis! Aboya la belle les yeux rivés sur le sol_

_- Nos... amis? Répéta Carlisle incrédule_

_- Italiens, précisa Isabella_

_Ce fut autour de Carlisle de se raidir, il n'aimait pas les Volturi même en ayant vécu avec eux un temps, ces rois lui donner plus envi de vomir sa dernière chasse qu'autre chose, je pouvais le sentir, haine et dégout déferler en lui._

_- Ce ne sont pas mes amis, marmonna le doc_

_- Peut importe, je ne suis pas venu ici pour prendre le thé! S'emporta t-elle en se tournant de nouveau vers moi, dis moi comment je peux trouver Maria, si je survis, je reviendrais ici pour... le deuxième service_

_- Ce n'est pas aussi simple, rétorquai-je, pourquoi veux-tu aller là bas?_

_- La tuer_

_- Et bien, ça ne va pas être une mince affaire, ton pouvoir est très puissant, mais je ne l'ai pas vu depuis plus de soixante ans, peut-être a t-elle des pouvoirs qui pourraient être efficace contre le tien_

_- Je sais, soupira t-elle, je pensai me proposer pour faire parti de son armée..._

_- Attends, tu veux la tuer ou faire amie amie avec elle? Siffla Alice en agitant les mains_

_- Putain, elle a toujours été aussi stupide? Soupira Isabella réellement exaspéré, faut vraiment que tu arrête de sucer le major, il a dû taper fort au fond de ta gorge pour que ça atteigne le cerveau! Elle se tourna vers moi en riant, tu sais major, reprit-elle, il faut y aller mollo avec les petites choses comme elle_

_Alice écarquilla les yeux comme choqué et tout le monde se mit à rire, à part Carlisle et Esmée qui tentaient de garder une figure parentale acceptable, je sentais tout de même l'amusement..._

_- Jasper! S'écria t-elle plus livide que d'habitude, tu ne me défends pas?_

_J'allais répondre en tentant de la calmer, mais Isabella me coupa dans mon élan_

_- Il doit essayer de compter le nombre de pipes qu'il a fallut pour t'endommager de façon irréversible_

_Je me mordais la lèvre pour ne pas rire, Emmet et Rosalie n'ont pas prit cette peine, merde, c'est ma femme, ouai... merde! C'est ma femme... putain, soupirai-je intérieurement, parfois, elle me donne presque envi de supplier Maria de me reprendre..._

_- Ho Putain! S'écria Emmet, heureusement que je ne suis plus humain, je me serais pissé dessus! Pitié, tu pars pas, hein?_

_Elle adressa un sourire sincère à Emmet en haussant les épaules_

_- Je suis venu prendre les infos dont j'ai besoin, que veux-tu que je fasse ici?_

_- Putain, reste quelques jours, je te paye si tu veux, proposa Emmet le plus sérieusement du monde_

_- Tu me paye?_

_- Ouai, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas autant ris, je te laisse ma carte même, hein ma Rose? _

_- Sur! Confirma Rose en souriant_

_- Pas moyen qu'elle reste! S'emporta Alice, elle n'a rien à faire dans notre famille!_

_- Ta gueule Alice, il semble que tu n'es pas grand chose à y faire non plus! S'exclama Rose en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine_

_- Enfer! Quelqu'un va me dire ce qu'il se passe? Grondai-je_

_- Merde, tu sais pas? Demanda Rose en écarquillant les yeux, je croyais que tu t'en foutais, que tu ne faisais plus que te vider les couilles avec elle_

_Je levai un sourcil, ce n'était pas faux, je m'en foutais complétement de cette naine, ça faisait un moment qu'elle me ressortait par le trou de nez, depuis tellement longtemps que je tentais de ne pas m'attarder sur ses émotions, ni même sur sa vie... _

_- Attends! Sifflai-je en me tournant vers Edward un éclair de lucidité me traversant m'esprit, tu t'es tapé ma femme? Toi qui a la bite molle depuis plus d'un siècle? C'était ça ces sentiments de frustration persistants que j'ai ressenti en hausse depuis... quelques semaines! Je grognai alors que ma rage partait en flèche_

_- Ton pouvoir est puissant major, marmonna Isabella, tu sais ce que les gens ressentent, mais tu ne sais pas pourquoi... ou peut-être que tu n'avais pas envi de savoir, rajouta t-elle pour elle même_

_J'ai vu rouge, dans l'absolu, je m'en foutais, mais être prit pour un con..._

_- Tu sais Edward, si tu voulais ma voyante de femme, je te l'aurais laissé, dis-je le plus calmement du monde en m'avançant vers lui_

_Je l'attrapai soudainement par les cheveux et le balança à travers la fenêtre pour le finir dans le jardin, je bondis jusque lui et lui arracha son pantalon d'un geste vif empotant son caleçon du même coup et je lui arracha sa putain de bite avant même qu'il est eu le temps de dire ouf. Bien sur, il hurla, bien sur, Esmée et Carlisle furent horrifié, bien sur, Rosalie et Emmet se tordaient de rire et moi... ben j'étais toujours furieux, mais j'allais pas le tuer par ce qu'au fond il m'avait rendu service, je me tournai donc vers Carlisle._

_- Il y a deux possibilités, dis-je en jetant la merde par terre. Soit, j'enterre le bout de merde quelque part pendant un temps indéfini, en espérant un jour ne plus être en colère, soit, je lui fou dans la bouche pendant un temps indéfini en espérant qu'un jour, je veuille lui enlever. Je te respect Carlisle, tu le sais, mais ils vont être puni, tous les deux, ça fait au moins dix ans que je me force à baiser cette chienne et malgré mes envies, je ne l'aurai jamais trompé, je suis loyal..._

_Alice resta en retrait près de la porte apparemment absorbé par une vision désagréable, je __m'avançais vers elle en passant devant Isabella qui riait aussi fort qu'Emmet, enfer, je savais même pas que c'était possible, bizarrement, son rire m'apaisa. Alice sortit enfin de sa transe, je lui sourit méchamment..._

_- Oui Alice, toi aussi tu vas avoir mal et non, il n'y a pas d'échappatoire..._

_- Mais tu ne t'occupais plus de moi et il était si frustré, on ne l'a fait que deux fois Jaz! Se défendit-elle pitoyablement_

_- Alors, premièrement ne m'appelle pas comme ça, sinon, je te jure que je t'arrache ta langue de pute, deuxièmement, c'est pas de ma faute si t"es ennuyeuse comme l'enfer, ensuite, sincèrement, je me fou que tu te sois fait baiser par la bite molle, le fait est, que tu m'as pris pour un con, si tu voulais partir avec lui, bordel, je t'aurais laissé partir bien volontiers..._

_- Mais je ne veux pas partir avec lui Jas...per, se reprit-elle, j'ai juste voulu l'aider, merde, il est trop nul au lit! Je savais même pas que ça existait l'éjaculation précoce chez les vampires, finit-elle en murmurant _

_Évidemment tout le monde se tourna vers Edward qui se tenait l'entre jambe pour protéger quelque chose devenu inexistant, nouveaux rires de Rose, Emmet et Isabella, Carlisle se mordit le poing pour ne pas se laisser aller et Esmée mit sa main devant la bouche, bien que je ne sois pas étonné par ses paroles, j'imagine la frustration de la naine qui n'a pas le temps de se déshabiller que c'était déjà fini..._

_- Sérieux, t'es trop bonne Alice, tu veux rendre service à tout le monde toi, hein? Bon, tu choisi, les tétons ou un bras?_

_Elle me regarda horrifié, j'ai bien cru qu'elle allait faire un malaise..._

_- Jasper, intervint Esmée, mon fils tu ne peux pas faire ça, plaida t-elle_

_- Bordel Esmée! Grondai-je en me tournant vers elle, quand va tu comprendre que j'ai cinquante ans de plus que toi? Je t'adore mais arrête de m'appeler fils, c'est... malsain. Pour en revenir à la voyante, bien sur que je peux faire ça, j'ai déjà fait bien pire, tu sais quoi? Si je m'écoutai je lui enfoncerai le bout de merde d'Eddie dans le cul, mais je suis encore trop bon pour cette chienne. Merde! Je suis en rage, je me suis retenu depuis des années par ce que l'idée de lui faire du mal me rendais malade, je suis sur que je prendrais plus mon pied en me coinçant la bite dans une porte, mais au lieu de ça, j'ai continué à foutre avec elle..._

_Je suis sur que les rires d'Emmet et Isabella résonnaient jusqu'à la ville voisine, je me tournai vers eux, la beauté était par terre se tenant le ventre et Emmet sanglotait de rire sur l'épaule de sa femme..._

_- Ho! C'est d'enfer chez vous! S'exclama la belle entre deux rires_

_- Depuis que tu es arrivé, rétorqua Rose_

_La voir rire balaya toute ma colère et je me mis à rire avec eux en détournant les yeux pour regarder Alice toujours terrifié, je ne savais pas encore quoi faire..._

_- Bon, dis-je au bout d'un moment, je ne ferais rien... pour l'instant et que tu garde profil bas_

_- Je... je vais partir, marmonna t-elle_

_- Tu plaisante! M'écriai-je, tu vas rester ici et profiter du spectacle, si je dois te courir après Alice, je te promet que tu vas vivre avec la bite molle d'Eddie dans le cul pendant un très long moment, si bien que tu vas finir par croire qu'elle fait partie de ton corps_

_J'enlevai ma chemise n'ayant aucune envi de remettre les mains sur la merde d'Eddie, je la ramassait en l'enveloppant dans le morceau de tissus et me dirigea vers la maison en invitant Isabella à me suivre. Nous avions encore beaucoup à discuter et plus encore depuis que j'avais mis mon torse à nu provoquant une déferlante de luxure en elle..._


	3. Chapter 3

_APPRENTISSAGE_

_Carlisle était resté en arrière pour s'occuper d'Eddie, alors qu'Alice était monté dans ce qui venait de devenir sa chambre, peut-être pour essayer d'utiliser le reste de son cerveau pour comprendre ce qui venait de se passer et surtout pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas vu venir. Isabella avait suivi dans le salon avec Emmet et Rosalie qui semblaient déjà l'adorer._

_- Bon major, il serait peut-être temps de me dire ce que je veux savoir pour que je puisse décoller_

_- Isa, reste, supplia Emmet_

_- Isa? Répéta t-elle d'un air dégouté, si je dois choisir la moitié de mon prénom, je préfère Bella. Comme je l'ai dit à ton... père? Je ne suis pas ici pour prendre le thé, je veux juste une réponse simple à une question simple, mon cerveau est intact aucun homme ne l'a endommagé, je me sens donc parfaitement capable d'entendre la réponse_

_- Bella, murmurai-je en souriant, je t'ai dit que ce n'est pas aussi simple..._

_- Putain, tu sais où est Maria oui ou non?_

_- Oui, du moins, je sais comment la trouver_

_- Alors, j'écoute_

_- Non _

_- Prendrais-tu le risque de te foutre de ma gueule major? S'indigna t-elle_

_- Non, mais tu as besoin de plus qu'une adresse pour atteindre ton objectif _

_- J'ai un plan, contra t-elle, je lui propose mes services..._

_- Et que feras tu, si elle possède un garde capable de savoir que tu mens? La coupai-je_

_- Je foncerais dans le tas?_

_- Pas une bonne idée_

_- Putain, je m'en fou! S'emporta t-elle en se levant du divan, même si je dois crever, je l'emporterai avec moi, c'est tout ce qui compte_

_- Elle t'a fait quoi? Demandai-je _

_- Rien_

_- Rien? Répétai-je en levant un sourcil, si tu veux que je t'aide, me renseigner serait une bonne chose, à quoi sert que tu meurs, si elle parvint à rester en vie, tu seras aller crever là bas pour rien..._

_- T'es foutrement emmerdant major, qu'est-ce que ça peut foutre ce qu'elle a fait? J'ai une promesse à tenir, je paye mes dettes, point_

_Elle se balada d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce, je sentais bien qu'elle se battait contre la tristesse, elle faisait tout pour rester en colère, pour ne pas se laisser aller devant nous_

_- Pourquoi les Volturi t'ont-ils retenu? Demanda Rose_

_Bella tressaillit en entendant leur nom, elle se prit la tête entre les mains, tentant de luter contre ce que j'imaginai être de mauvais souvenirs et surtout contre des sanglots_

_- Aro m'a enlevé, commença t-elle après quelques minutes de silence, ils avaient un garde capable de bloquer les pouvoirs psychiques, mon bouclier était inexistant en sa présence, je suis... physiquement déficiente, ricana t-elle amèrement en regardant ses mains avec dégouts, je ne sais pas me battre, alors j'ai été coincé là bas pendant trente sept ans, ils ont tout essayé pour me faire plier... mais putain, je préférerais boire des rongeurs jusqu'à la fin de mon existence plutôt que d'obéir à ces... immondes individus, seul Marcus était contre ma capture, mais il n'a rien pu faire. Bref, je suis resté longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'un des gardes meurent en m'aidant à m'enfuir, Maria à tué sa petite fille et sa femme et l'a transformé, je ne sais pas comment il s'est retrouvé en Italie..._

_Je restai abasourdi un long moment, connaissant les méthodes de torture des Volturi, j'imagine ce qu'elle avait dû vivre pendant toutes ses années. Aujourd'hui, elle se retrouve devant son meurtrier et au lieu de vouloir venger sa propre mort, elle veut venger celle d'une gamine qu'elle n'a jamais vu en espérant mourir dans le processus..._

_- Je vais t'aider, déclarais-je avec véhémence_

_- A oui et comment?_

_- Et bien, je ne comprends pas comment tu fais pour gérer ta haine envers moi, mais..._

_- Je t'arrête de suite major, malgré les apparences, je ne te hais pas, ma réaction est plutôt dû au fait que j'en avais marre de parcourir le monde pour te trouver, presque trois ans putain de merde! Et ce, malgré les infos que j'avais obtenu, j'ai eu la chance de me souvenir de ton visage, Scott, le garde qui m'a aidé peut capturer les souvenirs, il t'a reconnu..._

_- Tu... ne me hais pas? Soufflai-je difficilement _

_- Pourquoi? Pour ce que tu es? Bordel, regarde mes yeux, même si je choisi mes proies, je tues des humains, je vais t'avouer quelque chose major, j'étais mourante lorsque tu m'as trouvé, il ne me restait plus très longtemps à vivre, bien sur, j'aurais préféré crevé de cette maladie au lieu d'être transformé et avoir dû passer tout ce temps en Italie, mais Aro est le seul responsable de mes tortures, d'ailleurs, au jour d'aujourd'hui, je ne sais toujours pas comment il m'a trouvé ou même comment il a simplement entendu parler de moi, tout ce que je sais, c'est que je suis morte au Mexique et réveillé à Voltera_

_Elle regardait par la fenêtre tentant de ne pas montrer sa tristesse, de la retenir, mais malgré ses efforts, je pouvais sentir sa peine, sa solitude, son acceptation, son abnégation. Elle me faisait penser à Emmet qui passe son temps à cacher son cœur d'or derrière son humour noir..._

_- Je vais t'aider, répétai-je au bout d'un moment, en commençant par t'apprendre l'art du combat, ensuite, j'irai avec toi là bas..._

_- Quoi! S'exclama t-elle en se tournant vers moi_

_- Je vais venir avec toi_

_- Non! Es-tu stupide? Je ne te dirais pas que tu as une femme, ça risquerait de te faire fuir plus vite, mais tu as une famille major, aucune raison de mourir..._

_- Par ce que toi tu en as une? Intervint Rosalie_

_- On s'en fou de moi! Siffla t-elle entre ses dents, m'a décision est prise, depuis longtemps déjà, pas besoin de parler de ça, c'est mon choix, ma décision. Elle se tourna de nouveau vers la fenêtre en soupirant bruyamment. Bien, quand puis-je revenir pour les leçons major? _

_- Pourquoi, tu veux partir? M'inquiétai-je_

_- Je me suis déjà trop imposé ici, je peux revenir demain si tu veux? _

_- Tu peux rester tant que tu le souhaite, proposa Esmée en apparaissant dans la pièce, tu ne dérange pas_

_Je remerciai Esmée silencieusement, elle me sourit avant de se tourner vers Bella_

_- Je ne suis pas sur de ça, rétorqua Bella avec un sourire, Alice est une femme énervante, mais je ne lui souhaite pas de mal et je sais que ma présence ne lui plait guère. Elle termina sa phrase dans un murmure_

_- Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, la rassura Rose, elle s'en remettra, par ailleurs, la maison est grande, je suis sur qu'Alice et Edward feront le nécessaire pour se faire oublier..._

_Je l'avais oublié celui là, sa vomissure était toujours emballé dans ma chemise sur la table, je souris à la pensé que j'avais voulu bon nombre de fois lui fourrer dans la bouche, cette pensée n'était qu'une plaisanterie... jusqu'à aujourd'hui..._

_- Où est-il? Demandai-je à Esmée_

_- Dans le cabinet de Carlisle, il est... très mal_

_- Il s'en est passé pendant plus d'un siècle, je suis sur qu'il ne va pas en mourir et qu'il ne se plaigne pas par ce que ma menace tient toujours_

_- Je sais Jasper, mais, c'est quand même mon fils, murmura t-elle avant de se tourner vers Bella. Suis moi Isabella, je vais te conduire à ta chambre_

_- Bien, merci Esmée, répondit-elle. Major, combien de temps pour m'apprendre les bases? Je veux faire les choses rapidement_

_- Quelques semaines_

_- Quelques semaines? Répéta t-elle, trop long, il va falloir faire plus court major, je suis fatigué de cette vie, je veux juste m'occuper de Maria et en finir au plus vite, expliqua t-elle avant de suivre Esmée à l'étage_

_Aucune émotion ne semblait accompagner sa décision de mourir, aucune si ce n'est l'acceptation, je me demandai s'il y avait un moyen de lui faire changer d'avis, tuer Maria et mourir, voilà à quoi se résumer ses projets, mais cette femme était trop incroyable pour que je la laisse mourir comme ça, Enfer! Pas moyen!_

_- Pourquoi les Volturi s'en sont pris à elle comme ça? Marmonna Emmet pour lui même_

_- Tu sais mon frère, parfois, je me demande si tu ne souffre pas d'un défaut de fabrication, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé pendant ta transformation, mais il semble que le venin n'a pas atteint ton cerveau..._

_- Putain! Mon cerveau va très bien! S'emporta Emmet_

_- Alors réfléchi espèce de bite! M'emportai-je à mon tour, pense à son pouvoir, cette fille résiste à tous les pouvoirs psychiques, sans compter qu'elle n'a même pas besoin de toucher sa cible pour tuer... enfer! Elle pourrait écraser l'armée de Maria en quelques minutes!_

_- Vu comme ça, ça coule de source, murmura t-il penaud, elle est puissante, c'est certainement l'un des vampires les plus puissants_

_- Alors pourquoi tu t'inquiète comme ça Jasper? Intervint Rosalie_

_- Deux raisons; la première, c'est qu'il existe peut-être plusieurs vampires capables de bloquer son pouvoir, tout comme avec les Volturi, elle pourrait se retrouver impuissante si Maria dispose d'un tel pouvoir dans sa garde et la deuxième raison, c'est que je ne veux pas qu'elle meurt et elle semble plus que décidé_

_Je soupirai bruyamment en me tenant la tête entre les mains, en règle général, il est difficile de faire reculer un vampire lorsqu'il a prit une décision et elle a prit la sienne..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Pov Jasper_

_Je montai à mon tour dans ma chambre, j'avais besoin de réfléchir à toute cette merde, essayer de mettre la voyante et l'estropié de côté pour me concentrer sur la beauté, il y avait certainement une manière de l'aider tout en préservant sa vie, je la voulait à un tel point que j'étais près à faire quelque chose que je n'aurai jamais pensé à refaire... m'approcher de nouveau de cette salope sadique de Maria, la seule chose qui n'était pas désagréable chez elle, c'était les bonnes baises qu'elle m'offrait en récompense. En décidant de rester avec les Cullen, je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais retourner à mon ancienne vie et cette fille sortit de nulle part avait ruiné cette promesse en quelques heures._

_Je me levai brusquement de mon lit pour rejoindre sa chambre, je voulais la voir et lui donner une bonne raison de ne pas se faire détruire..._

_Lorsque j'arrivai devant sa porte, celle-ci était ouverte, Bella discutait avec Esmée sur un éventuelle changement de décoration._

_- C'est très gentil à toi Esmée, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de rester très longtemps_

_- On ne sait jamais, rétorqua Esmée avec un large sourire_

_Esmée tourna la tête vers moi et m'adressa un sourire que je décryptai comme encourageant, elle se leva et sortit de la chambre après avoir salué Bella. J'entrai dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière moi, Bella ne prit pas le peine de se tourner vers moi, je me collai alors à elle en nichant mon visage dans ses cheveux, constatant qu'elle ne me repoussait pas, je passai un bras autour de sa taille en soudant mon torse à son dos._

_- Sais-tu à quel point j'ai envi de te toucher depuis que mes yeux se sont posés sur toi? Murmurai-je contre son oreille_

_- J'ai cru le comprendre..._

_- As-tu envi que je te touche?_

_- N'est-ce pas ce que tu fais? _

_Je ris en glissant un doigt sur son ventre pour remonter jusqu'à la base de son cou, elle frissonna, je m'emparai d'une poignée de cheveux pour mettre à nu sa clavicule et colla ma bouche dessus en remontant lentement jusqu'à son cou..._

_- Non, non, non! Hurla Alice en entrant brusquement dans la chambre, tu peux me traiter de salope Isabella, mais il est toujours mon mari et tu voudrais coucher avec lui sous mon toit! Qui est la salope maintenant?_

_- Alice! Grognai-je, ne me fais pas regretter de t'avoir épargné_

_- Laisse, intervint Bella, elle a raison..._

_Je me tournai vers elle confus, en quoi cette salope qui s'était permit de me tromper avait raison? Alice était toujours près de la porte les traits déformés par la colère, merde! Elle n'avait jamais été si laide qu'à cet instant _

_- Nous baiserons peut-être dehors, roucoula Bella en m'adressant un sourire, pour le moment, tu devrais sortir... et emmène ta... femme avec toi_

_Je poussai brutalement Alice dehors et sorti de la pièce à mon tour, mais j'entendis Bella murmurer quelque chose..._

_- Major, n'essaye pas de me manipuler, qu'on en arrive à coucher ensemble ou non, je ne changerais pas d'avis_

_Je serrai la poignée de la porte, m'appuya sur la porte en soupirant et repartis vers ma chambre plus frustré que jamais. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, je fus surpris de trouver Alice à moitié nu sur le lit, je ne pu m'empêcher de rire, le rôle de la séductrice la rendait tellement ridicule..._

_- Alice, dis-je entre deux rires, sérieux, sors d'ici..._

_- Jazzy... je sais que tu me veux_

_- Ben merde alors, je sais pas comment tu fais pour penser ça! Je te l'es dit, je préfère encore me coincer la bite dans une porte! Maintenant, si tu es en manque à ce point là dis-je en me dirigeant vers la commode pour prendre la vomissure d'Edward que j'avais négligemment __posé dessus, je peux toujours me servir de ça pour te ravir, mais à mon avis, ce sera plus douloureux qu'agréable par ce que je vais te l'enfoncer tellement loin dans ton putain de cul que même Carlisle ne sera pas en mesure de l'enlever..._

_Elle bondit soudainement du lit et se mit à sangloter _

_- Désolé, ça ne marchera pas non plus, grommelai-je en ouvrant la porte, dehors!_

_En m'adressant un dernier regard de chien battue, elle me fit enfin le plaisir de sortir de ma pièce et je retournai sur le lit et m'y affala me demandant comment je pourrais faire pour convaincre Bella, d'autant que maintenant, elle savait que je voulais lui faire changer d'avis._

_Pov Bella_

_Cela faisait trois jours maintenant que les Cullen m'avait accueillit, j'avoue que je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce genre d'accueil, mais le major avait raison, j'avais besoin d'une formation, peut-être que si j'avais sus me battre cette putain de secte Italienne ne m'aurait pas retenu si longtemps, peut-être aurai-je pu m'échapper. J'étais parvenu à résister je ne sais par quel miracle à leur torture, toute, sauf une... la faim, ils m'avaient affamés tellement longtemps que lorsqu'ils m'avaient amené ce gamin d'à peine treize ans je n'avais pas résisté longtemps, Felix avait brisé mes dernières forces en entaillant profondément sa gorge et j'avais fini par sauter sur lui. _

_Depuis ce jour, j'avais arrêté de résister, mais aucune des autres victimes n'avaient été si jeune, autant je pouvais comprendre que les vampires devaient s'alimenter, autant je ne pouvais accepter d'avoir tué un enfant, et pourtant, je l'avais fait, ou du moins, le démon en moi ne s'était pas gêné pour le faire, pour mon malheur, ce gamin ressemblait étrangement au frère que j'avais eu étant humaine, mon grand frère Mika, il avait quinze ans lorsque j'ai été « tué » par le major, il était de la même taille que ma victime, les mêmes cheveux noirs. J'aurais certainement dû m'en foutre, après tout, je suis un vampire, tout comme les humains chassent les êtres inférieurs à eux pour se nourrir, les vampires en font autant, mais je ne pouvais pas me pardonner ce meurtre, pas celui-là, les autres aussi me faisaient mal, mais c'était différent. _

_Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi les Volturi ne se contentaient pas de tuer des gens qui le méritaient, il existe tellement d'humains méritant la mort, il n'est pas si difficile de les trouver. Mais ce clan que je ne peux considérer que comme un secte, ont choisi d'être cruel, envers les humains surtout, mais ayant moi même étais victime de leur cruauté, j'ai vite découvert que torturer leur propre espèce ne leur pose aucun problème._

_- Bella?_

_Je me tournai vers Jasper qui me regardait en levant un sourcil, merde! Pensai-je, j'étais censé suivre son combat avec Emmet_

_- Désolé..._

_- Si tu veux apprendre à te battre, un peu d'attention ne serait pas du luxe! Me gronda t-il_

_- Désolé, répétai-je, j'étais... ça ne ce reproduira pas_

_- Puis-je savoir à quoi tu pensai? _

_- Rien d'intéressant_

_- Permets moi d'en douté, ce n'est pas souvent que tu me permets de goutter tes émotions..._

_- Je pensai aux Volturi, dis-je sur un ton dénué d'émotion_

_Il s'installa auprès de moi en fixant l'horizon sans dire un mot_

_- Je me pose beaucoup de questions, murmura t-il au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes de silence_

_- Que veux-tu savoir, major? Soupirai-je en fermant les yeux_

_- Pourquoi veux-tu te venger d'une femme que tu ne connais pas et pas des Volturi? Ce sont eux qui t'ont torturé toutes ces années_

_- Par ce que je me fiche de ma vie et par ce que je tiens mes promesses, répondis-je sèchement, d'autres questions, major?_

_- Oui, pourquoi tiens-tu absolument à mourir? _

_- Par ce qu'il arrive un moment dans la vie ou il faut payer pour ses crimes et peut-être aussi par ce que je suis trop lâche pour porter ça sur la conscience le reste de mon éternité_

_- Qu'est-ce..._

_- Il est temps de se battre maintenant, le coupai-je en me levant_

_J'en avais assez dit, il ne parviendrait pas à me faire changer d'avis, je le voyait arriver gros comme une maison, mais je ne voulais pas le laisser faire, j'étais fatigué de cette vie qui ne signifiait que souffrance pour moi. _

_Le major bondit à une dizaine de mètres de moi en position d'attaque, il m'adressa un sourire mauvais et la bataille commença. Il me tourna autour de moi, quelque chose me disait qu'il avait plus l'intention de s'amuser que de se battre contre moi. Après quelques minutes, je commençais sérieusement à me lassé, il bondit au dessus de moi et je sautai au bon moment pour le saisir par le bras, il se dégagea facilement d'un mouvement habile et se retrouva assit me chevauchant._

_- Je gagne! Murmura t-il en souriant_

_Je pensai bêtement qu'il allait se relever, mais il parsema mon cou de baiser me faisant gémir, je fermai les yeux pour profiter de la sensation et levai ma main pour empoigner violemment ses cheveux, il grogna en remontant sur ma bouche et m'embrassa goulument._

_- J'ai envi de toi! Ronronna t-il contre ma bouche_

_- J'ai cru comprendre, rétorquai-je en creusant mes hanches contre lui_

_Il gronda plus fort en se replongeant sur ma bouche tout en baladant ses mains sur mes seins, au moment ou l'une de ses mains allait descendre vers mon entre jambe, un son nous interrompit, mais le major préféra faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et continua l'exploration de ma bouche tout en glissant sa main sur ma fente._

_- Je ne savais pas que les vampires avaient des problèmes de toux, ricanai-je en le repoussant_

_Il grogna son mécontentement en continuant à malaxer mes seins, je pris son visage entre mes mains et le tourna vers l'intrus_

_- Nous continuerons plus tard, m'informa t-il en adressant un regard meurtrier à sa femme, pour l'heure, je crois que je vais recontacter Jenks et lui dire de se presser. Il tourna son visage vers moi et déposa un doux baiser sur mes lèvres avant de se pencher sur mon oreille. Si je dois m'arrêter encore une fois, mes couilles vont devenir tellement bleues qu'elles risquent d'exploser, roucoula t-il en se relevant à contre cœur._

_Je ris en le regardant marcher rapidement vers la maison, je me levai à mon tour pour rejoindre ma chambre, mais Alice m'interpella en posant la main sur mon bras._

_- Son cœur ne sera jamais à toi! Cracha t-elle_

_- Mettons les choses au clair de suite petite Alice, dis-je en souriant, premièrement, je n'ai jamais dis que je voulais son cœur, deuxièmement, la prochaine fois que tu te permets de nous interrompre que tu sois là ou non ne m'empêchera pas de prendre mon pied et troisièmement, si tu ne me lâche pas de suite, je te jure de t'arracher les deux bras et de les balancer dans un volcan en éruption_

_Elle me lâcha rapidement, je lui adressa un sourire et retourna dans la maison pour prendre un bain._

_Cela faisait à peine dix minutes que je m'étais plongé dans l'eau qu'une sensation de picotements atroces me traversa la colonne vertébrale, lorsque mon intuition s'éclaira dans mon esprit, je ne pus retenir un hurlement. Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie et Esmée entrèrent dans la chambre, mais le major fut le seul à entrer dans la salle de bain, sans faire attention à lui, je sortais de l'eau et mis une serviette autour de ma taille..._

_- Bella, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Me demanda t-il en reluquant mes seins_

_- Putain de salope, je vais la tuer, merde! Crachai-je en me séchant rapidement_

_- Bella! Siffla le major, bordel, dis-moi pourquoi tu as hurlé_

_Je me tournai vers lui en secouant la tête, je n'en revenais pas que sa femme ait prit le risque de mettre sa famille en danger. Je fus rapidement habillé, sans un mot, je passai devant lui pour aller trouver cette chienne, je n'étais sur de rien, je devais lui parler, mais je savais que mon instinct ne m'avait jamais trompé. Le major me suivi en silence dans le couloir avec le reste de sa famille, je __stoppai devant la porte de la salope et leva les yeux sur lui._

_- C'est même pas la peine que je frappe cette truie est déjà parti, murmurai-je_

_- Quoi?_

_- Les Volturi, elle leur a dit que j'étais là, je suis désolé_


	5. Chapter 5

_PIÉGÉ_

_Pov Jasper_

_Au moment ou ses paroles franchirent ses lèvres, je poussai un long soupire, cette sale garce ne perdait rien pour attendre, je ne pouvais pas croire qu'elle avait osé amené les Volturi ici. Bella était toujours devant la porte apparemment prise dans ses réflexions..._

_- Que se passe t-il? Demanda Rosalie qui se tenait derrière moi avec le reste de la famille_

_- Alice à contacté les Volturi pour leur dire que Bella était ici, répondis-je _

_- Il n'y a qu'une chose à faire, marmonna Bella pour elle même_

_J'allais lui demander à quoi elle pensait, mais elle se mit à courir vers les escaliers et sortit de la maison pour s'arrêter en plein milieu de la court. J'avais couru derrière elle comme le reste de la famille, essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle était en train de faire, elle n'avait apparemment pas l'habitude de fonctionner en groupe..._

_- Tu pourrais peut-être nous tenir au courant! Grognai-je en me plantant devant elle_

_Elle ouvrit les yeux et pencha légèrement la tête en m'adressant le sourire le plus triste que je n'avais jamais vu de toute ma longue existence._

_- C'est pourtant évident, murmura t-elle, j'essaye de savoir dans combien de temps ces bites moles vont arriver. Elle rouvrit les yeux et secoua la tête avant de se tourner vers le reste de la famille. Je suis désolé, soupira t-elle, ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais aller me rendre_

_- Quoi? Sifflai-je_

_- Je crois pourtant avoir parler clairement, ils ne seront pas là avant deux ou trois jours, je vais essayer d'aller les rejoindre, il faut éviter qu'ils viennent jusqu'ici..._

_Elle se laissa tomber au sol en soupirant et s'allongea pour scruter le ciel sans un mot_

_- On ne va pas les laisser te prendre! Déclara soudainement Emmet_

_Elle se mit à rire nerveusement en fermant les yeux_

_- Tu es gentil Emmet, ta femme à de la chance, grommela t-elle, mais tu es trop gentil pour mourir sans une bonne raison et si je ne me rends pas, tu vas mourir ainsi que le reste de ta famille_

_- Est-ce que tu es sur de ce que tu dis? Demandai-je en m'installant près d'elle_

_- Mon intuition ne m'a jamais trompé major et ta femme à disparut_

_- Je vais essayer de la joindre! Annonça Esmée en retournant dans la maison_

_- Tu peux toujours essayer, ricana Bella, elle ne va pas répondre. Carlisle?_

_- Oui? Répondit celui-ci en s'approchant de nous_

_- Je sais que vous pouvez contacter Aro, appelez le et dites lui que vous allez me livrer, je pense que c'est mieux, il ne vous tiendra pas rigueur de quoi que ce soit de cette façon..._

_- Pas question de faire ça! Hurlai-je furieusement_

_- Major, ce n'est pas le moment..._

_- Pas le moment de quoi? La coupai-je, nous n'allons pas te livrer!_

_Elle se releva brusquement en position assise et me dévisagea méchamment_

_- Tu ne peux pas te permettre de prendre ce genre de risque major, siffla t-elle, tu as une famille à protéger! Carlisle va contacter Aro et lui dire qu'il accepte de me livrer..._

_- Et pourquoi ne pas dire que tu t'es enfuit? Proposa Rosalie, avec tes pouvoirs Aro doit se douter que nous ne pouvons pas nous défendre contre toi, encore moins te retenir..._

_- On aurait pu faire ça si je savais ce qu'à raconté la chienne, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a dit, nous n'avons aucun moyen de savoir dans quel mesure Aro pourrait vous tenir rigueur de ce qui se passe_

_- On pourrait dire que tu a enlevé Jasper et que nous avions peur que tu le tue..._

_- Et merde Emmet, on est pas dans un mauvais feuilleton! Soupira Bella en riant doucement_

_- Nan, intervins-je, je pense que ça peut marcher, pas de dire que tu m'as enlevé, mais qu'on s'est échappé ensemble lorsque Carlisle a découvert qui tu étais..._

_- Major, il faut empêcher Aro d'entrer en contact avec l'un d'entre vous, il ne peut pas me lire, mais s'il touche l'un d'entre vous, il saura tout, y compris notre petite conversation... donc, on en revient à ma première idée, je vais me rendre..._

_- Vote! S'écria Emmet_

_- Hein?_

_- Lorsqu'on a une décision importante à prendre entre nous, on vote, donc, qui est d'accord lorsque je dis qu'il n'y a aucun moyen pour qu'on laisse Bella entre les mains de ces enflures?_

_Je levai la tête vers eux et fus soulagé de constater que tous le monde semblait d'accord avec Emmet_

_- Bien, on est tous d'accord, donc laisse tomber l'idée de te livrer, soufflai-je en l'attirant dans mes bras, on va trouver autre chose_

_- Major, il faut arrêter les conneries maintenant, il n'y a rien à faire, je suis impuissante avec Safril dans leur armée.._

_- Safril? Répétai-je en me redressant légèrement pour la regarder_

_- Le garde qui m'a gardé toutes ses années, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules_

_- Merde! M'écriai-je, il suffit de tuer ce connard!_

_- Heu... et tu compte faire comment major?_

_Je me relevai pour arpenter le jardin de long en large, les mains dans le dos et mon esprit en mode major. Comment tuer ce connard? Bonne question..._

_- Carlisle, tu vas contacter Aro pour lui dire qu'Isabella est ici et que tu souhaite qu'il envoi ses gardes pour venir la chercher, mais qu'elle ne sait pas que tu l'as livré. Je me tournai vers Bella qui semblait m'écouter avec attention. Bella, ton intuition nous permettrait-elle de savoir combien ils seront lorsqu'ils vont venir ou même qui va venir?_

_Elle fronça les sourcils cherchant à comprendre où je voulais en venir_

_- Je saurais dans quel mesure nous sommes en danger, il est sur que Safril sera là, Jane certainement, Démetri ou Felix et peut-être Aro tout dépend s'il croit au discourt de Carlisle... maintenant, concernant mon don, je ne suis sur de rien, je saurais par avance si vos vies sont en danger, mais je ne suis pas sur d'être capable de savoir qui va venir, mes intuitions ne sont que des intuitions..._

_- C'est toujours ça... je pense que ça peut marcher, on va leur faire croire qu'on va te piéger pour te livrer à eux et dès que je serais assez près de leur groupe, je saute sur ce Safril et lui arrache la tête, ensuite tu prendra le relai, est-ce que ce mec peut bloquer plusieurs pouvoirs en même temps?_

_- Non, un seul à la fois, répondit Bella en se frottant le front, mais... comment va tu faire pour t'approcher suffisamment?_

_- S'il pense que nous sommes de leur côté, il n'auront aucune raison de se méfier, par ailleurs je ne vais pas me gêner pour user de mon pouvoir sur eux et je suis capable de tuer très rapidement, me vantai-je en souriant_

_- Putain, on ne peut pas prendre autant de risque en espérant que tu attaque assez rapidement major, franchement, je ne suis pas prête à risquer la vie de tout le monde de cette façon, marmonna Bella en se levant pour se diriger vers les bois_

_Je me tournai vers la famille en les interrogeant du regard pour savoir s'ils étaient d'accord, tous le monde hocha la tête silencieusement, je soupirai soulagé de ne pas avoir à m'enfuir lâchement avec elle en attendant de trouver mieux et je me mis à courir derrière elle._

_Lorsqu'enfin, je la retrouvait, elle était perché sur un arbre les yeux rivés sur le ciel. Je bondis sur la branche d'à côté pour la rejoindre, elle soupira en fermant les yeux._

_- Ça va marcher_

_- Pas assez sur pour essayer, rétorqua t-elle_

_- On a voté_

_- Ta famille à voté, je ne suis pas de ta famille major_

_- Par ce que tu ne veux pas! Sifflai-je exaspéré_

_Elle rouvrit les yeux brusquement et tourna la tête vers moi_

_- Je ne suis pas venu ici pour me faire adopter par ta famille comme un chien errant major, je suis venu pour que tu m'aide à trouver Maria_

_- Et pour que je te tue, rajoutai-je en faisant la moue _

_- J'ai toujours pensé que m'attaquer à Maria suffirait à me tuer, murmura t-elle, je ne serais jamais revenu pour te demander ça, je voulais surtout te faire chier, avoua t-elle en riant nerveusement_

_J'agrippai brusquement sa taille pour la faire tomber au sol avec moi, énervé par ce qu'elle venait de me dire, elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir et je me retrouvai rapidement sur elle_

_- Tu t'es fichu de moi pour me torturer! L'accusai-je en grondant_

_- Et alors? Tu m'as tué, j'avais bien droit de m'amuser un peu non?_

_Oui, elle avait raison, j'aurai même mérité de mourir, mais pour le moment, je voulais penser à autre chose, alors je fondis sur ses lèvres. Elle répondit à mon baiser instantanément en empoignant mes cheveux, merde! J'adorai quand elle faisait ça! Après quelques minutes d'exploration, elle me repoussa... je levai un sourcil interrogateur_

_- Alice à raison major, tu es toujours marié, ricana t-elle_

_Putain, est-ce qu'elle se foutait encore de moi? Je plaçai mes mains de chaque côté de sa tête et lui adressa un sourire moqueur _

_- Oui, Jasper Hale est toujours marié, mais pas Jasper Whitlock, le divorce n'était pas assez rapide à mon goût, alors j'ai repris mon nom d'humain, contrai-je en souriant plus large avant de plonger sur son cou_

_Elle me gratifia d'un gémissement qui mit junior au garde à vous et je frottait mon érection contre sa cuisse, elle y répondit en s'agrippant à moi avec plus de ferveur, j'arrachai les boutons de sa chemise d'un geste et je glissai ma bouche vers son soutient gorge pour l'arracher avec mes dents. _

_Lorsque j'eus enfin libéré ses seins, je pris le droit dans ma bouche, le mordillant, le léchant avidement pendant que ma main s'occupait de l'autre_

_- Putain, major, souffla t-elle en se frottant violemment contre mon érection_

_- Humm? Baragouinai-je la bouche occupé, tu veux... quelque chose? _

_Je baladai ma bouche le long de sa poitrine pour remonter sur son cou et atteindre son oreille_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, murmurai-je en léchant son lobe_

_- Prends moi! Siffla t-elle en arrachant à son tour ma chemise. Elle caressa mon torse en suivant les lignes de certaines de mes cicatrices, je sentis sa luxure grimper en flèche à mon grand étonnement, mes cicatrices n'avaient jamais eu ce genre d'effet. A moins que je le fasse moi même, poursuivit-elle en me retournant sur le dos_

_Elle me grimpa dessus en agitant les hanches contre junior qui commençait sérieusement à se sentir à l'étroit, elle glissa sa bouche contre mon torse et sa langue s'agita jusqu'à mon ventre déclenchant de doux frissons, elle passa ses ongles sur mon torse et descendit ses mains pour atteindre mon pantalon qu'elle arracha d'un geste vif, emportant mon boxeur par la même occasion et découvrant ma longueur, elle l'a prit dans sa main et commença à me caresser lentement en remontant sa bouche sur la mienne pour m'embrasser. Je me détachai doucement et enfonça mes doigts dans sa chevelure en souriant comme un gamin le matin de Noël._

_- Tu sais que même si dix personnes apparaissent derrière les arbres, je ne vais pas arrêter? La prévins-je en étirant mon sourire_

_- Qui te dis que ça ne me plairais pas? Rétorqua t-elle d'une voix qui me fit perdre le peu de retenu dont je disposai encore_

_J'allais la retourner pour m'occuper d'elle, mais elle m'en empêcha et glissa lentement son corps jusqu'à ma queue, je sentis sa langue me titiller doucement quelques minutes et soudainement, je disparus au fond de sa gorge, la sensation était incroyable, elle agrippa mes hanches de ses deux mains pendant que sa bouche travaillait de plus en plus rapidement, grattant mon arbre avec ses dents à chaque fois qu'elle le faisait sortir de sa bouche, personne ne m'avait jamais sucer comme ça, c'était l'extase! Alors, j'ouvris mes émotions pour qu'elle ressente ce que je ressentais, elle se mit __à gémir la bouche pleine apparemment ravi de mon initiative_

_- Bordel... Bella, baiser...ta bouche c'est... délicieux! Grognai-je en agrippant fermement ses cheveux_

_Il ne me fallut que quelques secondes de plus pour me déverser au fond de sa gorge et je l'entendis gémir plus fort lorsqu'elle me suivit dans mon extase_

_Elle me nettoya soigneusement et j'empoignai violemment son cou pour la retourner et vite me précipiter entre ses jambes, mais elle me repoussa et se pencha jusqu'à mon oreille _

_- Je veux que tu me remplisse maintenant major, on fera ça une autre fois, murmura t-elle_

_J'étais un peu frustré de ne pas pouvoir goutter son nectar dont la merveilleuse odeur me chatouillait les narines depuis un moment, sans prendre de soins, j'arrachai son pantalon en riant doucement à l'idée que nous devrons rentrer nu. Je remontai jusqu'à sa bouche pour engouffrer ma langue dedans tout en caressant sa fente humide avec la tête de junior_

_- Major, je te jure que si tu ne t'enfonce pas rapidement en moi, j'utilise mon pouvoir pour te violer! Grogna t-elle avant de doucement mordre mon épaule_

_Je ris en embrassant son cou et je m'enfonçai violemment en elle avant de placer ses jambes sur mes épaules pour m'enfoncer plus profondément..._

_- C'est trop bon de se noyer en toi! Sifflai-je en frappant fort en elle, tu es... si humide pour moi chérie_

_- Oui... comme ça, plus fort major, plus vite!_

_Je m'exécutai en accélérant la cadence et en tapant en elle aussi fort que je le pouvais, je fus surpris de constater qu'elle aimait ça, je devais toujours être si doux avec Alice... je me giflai mentalement, honteux de penser à cette garce dans un pareil moment. _

_Je sentis la bouche de ma belle se retenir difficilement de me mordre l'épaule, elle l'a mordiller doucement et cela ne fit qu'agrémenter mon excitation, je me servi de mon pouvoir pour partager nos émotions, elle hurla lorsque le mienne vient se rajouter à la sienne, je me mis à grondai furieusement, jamais je n'avais ressenti pareil plaisir... je déplaçai ma bouche sur son épaule en la mordant doucement à mon tour, j'avais autant envi de la mordre qu'elle avait envi de le faire pour moi..._

_- Mords moi! Hurla t-elle en agitant les hanches en rythmes avec moi_

_- Toi aussi, soufflai-je en décollant ma bouche de sa peau, fait-le! _

_Je plongeai mes dents dans son épaule et elle en fit de même sur la mienne, ça aurait dû faire un mal de chien, mais nous étions tellement excité que c'était presque aussi délicieux que d'être plongé en elle, je la sentit se resserrer autour de moi, elle décolla la bouche de mon épaule et se mit instinctivement à lécher la plaie pour la refermer, j'allais en faire autant mais elle empoigna mes cheveux pour maintenir ma bouche contre son épaule_

_- Continu, supplia t-elle dans un souffle, je vais... merde major! Hurla t-elle dans sa libération_

_Elle relâcha sa prise et je pus sceller la morsure, ma jouissance suivit presque aussitôt, je hurlai son prénom si fort que je fus sur que tout le monde à des kilomètres à la ronde saurait forcement que nous venions de baiser._

_Je retombai légèrement sur elle et emprisonna son visage entre mes mains pour l'embrasser sans me libérer de son corps, c'était trop bon, jamais un orgasme n'avait duré si longtemps. Je déposai une multitude de baisers sur ses yeux, ses joues, sa mâchoire et je glissai ma bouche sur ma morsure pour m'assurer que je l'avais bien scellé. Je me libérai d'elle et en posant les yeux sur sur ses cuisses, je pris soudainement conscience qu'elle avait plusieurs morsures dessus et un peu partout sur le corps, je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser la jalousie m'envahir..._

_- Je vois que c'est une habitude pour toi de te faire mordre par tes amants! Lançai-je dégoutté d'avoir eu la bêtise de croire qu'elle avait juste eu envi de partager ça avec moi_

_Elle me repoussa doucement pour me regarder dans les yeux qu'elle écarquilla soudainement et je me retrouvai projeté violemment contre un arbre à plusieurs mètres d'elle, je me relevai rapidement pour découvrir qu'elle était en colère, très en colère, bordel! J'avais dû projeter mes émotions!_

_- Désolé de te dégoutter major! Siffla t-elle les yeux assombrit et injectés de venin, je n'ai pas __choisi mes tortures!_

_Elle se retourna et repartit vers la villa en serrant les poings, même si je n'aimais pas le reconnaître, la tromperie d'Alice avait fait son travail sur moi. _

_Au moment même ou je tentais de la rattraper pour m'excuser à genoux de ma stupidité, je constatai que j'étais incapable de bouger. Il me fallut attendre jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus en vue pour pouvoir me dégager et je me mis à courir vers elle en marmonnant à quel point j'étais le roi des cons... _

_- Merci aussi pour ça , putain de voyante! Sifflai-je entre mes dents_


	6. Chapter 6

_SOLUTION_

_Pov Bella_

_Crétin, imbécile, abrutit! J'aurais dû me douter qu'il fallait être un sacret connard pour se marié avec une taré comme cette voyante, ce que j'ai pu être stupide!_

_De toute façon c'est pas grave, il faut que je me calme, ce n'est pas comme si il y avait quelque chose entre nous, c'était juste une baise, rien de plus, je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de changer mes projets. _

_Mais maintenant, ils sont tombés à l'eau mes projets! Merde, merde, merde! Je ne peux pas m'échapper pour aller directement vers Maria en laissant les Cullen prendre sur eux la faute, ils n'y sont pour rien après tout et puis, ils m'ont accueillit chez eux après que je sois rentrer dans leur maison pour menacer un membre de leur famille..._

_Je soupirai bruyamment en rentrant discrètement en bondissant vers la fenêtre de ma chambre, j'étais complétement nu et je n'avais aucune envi d'être surprise par qui que ce soit._

_J'allais dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche, j'avais besoin de me détendre et surtout, je voulais me débarrasser de l'odeur de cet imbécile. Je posai ma tête contre le mur en prenant le temps de profiter la sensation de l'eau chaude sur ma peau, je m'en voulais d'avoir été aussi stupide, je n'aurai jamais dû le laisser me toucher et maintenant, que pouvais-je faire si ce n'est repenser à ce qui m'attendais de retour en Italie, les tortures, la faim, l'emprisonnement... c'était aussi une des raisons qui m'avait conduit à mon désir de mort, j'avais tellement prié pour qu'ils finissent par me tuer dans cette foutue cellule, alors, lorsque j'étais parvenu à m'échapper, je m'étais promis d'en finir avec cette saloperie d'existence avant de leur laisser une chance de remettre la main sur moi..._

_Peut-être pourrais-je me défendre au moins contre ce connard de Safril? Pensai-je soudainement, si je le tue, je serais libre, ils ne pourront rien contre mon pouvoir... je secouai la tête en riant doucement de ma bêtise, je savais que je n'étais pas capable de le battre, je n'avais que quelques heures de formation au combat alors que Safril est un soldat qui avait un siècle de plus que moi, il était bien entrainé et avait même participé à quelques guerres de vampires avant d'entrer dans le garde d'Aro, je n'aurais certainement pas une chance contre lui..._

_- Merde! Murmurai-je_

_Cette saleté de sorcière servant de femme à cet imbécile devrait avoir honte d'avoir fait ça et moi j'ai été stupide de rester ici, j'aurais dû prendre les indications dont j'avais besoin et repartir aussi vite et surtout j'aurai dû fermer ma putain de gueule! Sérieux, pourquoi ai-je ouvert ma bouche? Après tout qui baise avec qui c'est pas mon putain de problème! Ils pourraient bien tous partouser chaque week end, je n'avais pas à commenter... mais c'est vrai qu'à la place de ce crétin de major, j'aurai bien voulu être mise au courant, d'autant que je savais qu'il ne l'aimait plus et se forçait à rester avec elle... et voilà où j'en suis, rien que d'imaginer revoir les tronches d'attardés de Démétri et Felix, j'ai l'impression qu'une poussé de boutons me menace, ces deux putains de cafards me donnent la chaire de poule..._

_Je sortais de la douche en pestant entre mes dents et j'ouvrais l'armoire pour y prendre des vêtements afin de m'habiller rapidement et quitter cette maison dans laquelle je n'avais plus rien à faire._

_An sortant de la chambre, je croisai Rosalie dans le couloir, elle me sourit et pencha la tête sur le côté en plissant les yeux_

_- Je devine que tu veux partir, soupira t-elle_

_- Tu devine bien Rosalie, répondis-je en lui adressant un sourire, merci pour ton accueille à toi et à Emmet..._

_- Tu ne peux pas faire ça!_

_J'ouvris mes bras pour l'étreindre, lui murmurant encore une fois un merci et je me détachai d'elle _

_- Bella, je ne peux pas te laisser partir, Jasper va péter un câble quand il saura que tu t'es barré!_

_- Qu'il aille au diable celui-là, marmonnai-je en m'éloignant d'elle_

_Je sentis sa main s'agripper à mon poignée pour tenter de me retenir, je tournai la tête en arquant un __sourcil_

_- Rosalie, je t'aime bien, ne me force pas à te coller au mur, soupirai-je en secouant la tête_

_- Merde Bella, on peut trouver une solution! Et puis pourquoi tu en veux à Jasper, je pensai que vous vous entendiez bien tous les deux, ricana t-elle _

_- Tu pense mal, dis-je en me dégageant de sa poigne _

_Elle continua à parler, mais je ne l'écoutai plus, je descendais les escaliers, sortis de la maison pour traverser le jardin et dégager d'ici, je n'eus pas le temps de faire cent mètres que j'entendis le mari de la voyante hurler mon nom..._

_- Bella, arrête!_

_Parle toujours, connard! Pensais-je en continuant à marcher vers le bois_

_Sachant que les Volturi ne seront pas là avant deux ou trois jours, je décidais de prendre le temps d'aller chasser, Esmée m'avait parlé du traité que sa famille avait signé s'engageant à se nourrir d'animaux uniquement et de ne pas chasser d'humains... jamais, putain! Ça me ferais vraiment mal d'obéir à une bande de clébards enragés, je devais cependant respecter le territoire des Cullen._

_- Bella! Siffla le major en bondissant près de moi_

_Je soupirai bruyamment, clairement pas décidé à répondre à cet imbécile_

_- Je suis désolé, j'ai été stupide..._

_Sans blague, c'est pour ça qu'il est resté six décennies avec la folle, en fait, ils vont tellement bien ensemble! _

_J'imagine que si je ne réagis pas, il finira par se lasser, je pourrais le plaquer au sol le temps de disparaître, mais j'avais laissé ce crétin me mordre... bon d'accord, j'avais demandé à ce crétin de me mordre, mais je ne me doutai pas que je ressentirai cette affreuse sensation en l'attaquant! Le genre de sensation désagréable que je ne voulais plus jamais ressentir..._

_- Putain, parles moi, insulte moi..._

_Je roulai des yeux, je crois qu'il ne semblait pas comprendre que j'étais en route pour me nourrir, je ne pense pas qu'il sera très à l'aise en m'observant diner, tant pis pour lui! Mon instinct me disait que j'allais trouver un bon repas du côté de Port Townsend, ce n'était pas très loin, oui, c'est ça, quelque chose d'intéressant allait sortir du Sirens pub, j'espère simplement que je n'aurais pas à attendre trop longtemps ces deux connards..._

_- Isabella, arrête toi deux minutes s'il te plait!_

_Merde, j'étais tellement occupé à me concentrer que j'avais oublié cet imbécile!_

_- Tu m'ennuies major, je dois aller me nourrir, dégage!_

_- Je viens_

_- Non, tu dégage, dis-je d'une voix enjoué_

_- Alors il va falloir que tu me fasse dégager! Siffla t-il hargneux, je reste avec toi et je vais te suivre partout où tu iras..._

_- Les putains de cheveux de ta voyante vont soudainement se mettre à pousser avant que ça arrive, major, dégage avant que ne perde patience! Fulminai-je_

_- Merde, Bella, je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé, j'ai..._

_Exaspéré, je m'arrêtai pour lui faire face_

_- Major, on s'en fou, c'est pas comme si c'était important, alors dégage_

_- C'est important pour moi! Grogna t-il_

_- Il faut être deux pour danser la valse major, maintenant fiche moi la paix, retourne avec ta femme..._

_- Tu sais très bien que je ne ferais jamais ça_

_Je levai les yeux au ciel et croisa les bras sur ma poitrine en soupirant, je n'avais pas spécialement envi de taper là où ça fait mal, mais si ça peut le faire dégager de ma vue..._

_- Tu t'es jamais demandé pourquoi tu étais resté avec elle si longtemps major? Demandai-je en plissant les yeux, crois-moi, tu as plus en commun avec cette sorcière au cul bouillant que tu ne veux le reconnaître, maintenant dégage_

_Il fondit sur moi et enserra mon cou en grognant férocement, j'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ce __genre de réaction..._

_- Maintenant! Rugit-il les yeux assombrit par la colère, tu vas m'écouter. Il pressa son corps contre le mien et glissa un doigt entre mes seins en passant par le décolleté de ma chemise entre ouverte et soupira les yeux fermés pour tenter de se calmer. Oui j'ai été un sale con, reprit-il d'une voix grave, je suis resté avec elle, non pas par ce que je l'aimait, mais par ce que j'ai cru que je lui étais redevable, mais les choses ont changés principalement par ce que je t'es rencontré, tu peux te mentir à toi même et tenter de me cacher tes émotions autant que tu veux, malheureusement pour toi, pendant que j'étais enfoncé dans ton corps de déesse, tu as fais l'erreur de te relâcher, je sais que tu ressens la même chose que moi, donc, que tu le veuille ou non, je viens avec toi et que tu le veuille ou non, tu es à moi maintenant, je ne te laisserais pas te rendre et encore moins mourir!_

_- Je suis à toi? Ricanai-je en un affichant une mine incrédule_

_Sans desserrer sa prise sur mon cou, il dégagea mon épaule du tissus de ma chemise de sa main libre et caressa sa morsure du pouce avant de passer sa langue dessus pour la faire glisser jusqu'à mon oreille_

_- Si je t'entends prétendre le contraire, je te marque sur le cou, peut-être que ça te permettra de garder l'évidence à l'esprit, me gronda t-il avant de m'embrasser_

_Ce baiser fut violent et dominant, il voulait illustrer ses paroles pour me faire comprendre qu'il ne plaisantait pas le moins du monde... et pauvre de moi, j'étais incapable de le repousser..._


	7. Chapter 7

_Pov Jasper_

_Je suis furieux! Pensais-je. Je comprenais pourquoi elle était énervé contre moi pour ce que j'avais dis, mais merde! Ce n'était pas une raison pour renier ses émotions et me prendre pour un con! Je savais parfaitement ce qu'elle ressentait, j'y avais gouté quand j'étais en elle, pas la peine de dire le contraire..._

_Je l'avais embrassé dur, possessif et dominateur, je n'avais pas peur d'elle ou de son pouvoir et elle devrait savoir que maintenant que je l'avais marqué, elle était à moi, pour toujours, même cette salope d'Alice, je ne l'avais jamais fait mienne de cette façon! _

_J'avais gouté ses lèvres, exploré sa bouche, sucé son venin et je l'avais relâché, elle cliqua des yeux plusieurs fois encore surprise, puis elle soupira en refermant les yeux..._

_- Ouvre les yeux! Ordonnais-je_

_Elle s'exécuta aussitôt et je me suis demandé si je n'aurais pas simplement dû lui parler de la sorte depuis le début._

_- Tu as compris? Demandai-je durement_

_- Ai-je le choix? Rétorqua t-elle en levant un sourcil _

_- Bordel Bella, arrête ça de suite et réponds à ma putain de question, tu as pigé oui ou non?_

_- Oui! Lâcha t-elle à contre cœur_

_- Et bien c'est parfait, on avance, maintenant, on va aller chasser et réfléchir à ce que nous devrons faire lorsqu'ils arriveront, personnellement, je reste sur ma dernière idée..._

_- Concernant ma chasse, je ne te conseil pas de venir, je ne vais certainement pas aller bouffer un ours pour me ramasser une touffe de poil dans la bouche, concernant ton plan, je reste sur l'idée que ce n'est pas assez sur..._

_- Bien, commençons par la chasse, comme tu le sais si bien, j'ai bouffé des humains pendant pas mal de temps, un retour aux sources n'est pas un problème pour moi, répondis-je en lui adressant un petit sourire_

_- Après tout ces efforts pour devenir une sorte de... bouffeur de poil? Ricana t-elle_

_- Je l'ai fais par respect pour Carlisle et sa famille, ce qui ne veut pas dire que je partage leur opinion, le sang animal épuise nos forces et change notre personnalité, ça nous rends doux comme des agneaux et j'ai le sentiment qu'avec toi, être doux n'est pas la meilleurs façon de faire_

_Elle roula des yeux et me détourna pour reprendre sa marche, je sifflai pour attirer son attention sur moi_

_- A quel moment ai-je dis que j'en avais finis?_

_- En as-tu fini, ho mon maitre? Demanda t-elle sarcastique_

_- J'aime quand tu m'appelle maitre, souriais-je en me léchant les lèvres, et j'en aurais fini lorsque tu m'auras embrassé_

_Elle se planta devant moi de nouveau, s'empara de mon visage et pénétra directement sa langue dans ma bouche, rendant ma bite plus dur que du diamant en moins d'une seconde, alors qu'elle explorait ma bouche, je m'approchai d'elle pour frotter mon érection contre ma jambe et je la sentis sourire contre mes lèvres, apparemment satisfaite de l'effet qu'elle avait sur moi, l'une de ses mains quitta mon visage et enserra mon entre jambe sans ménagement, je ne pus retenir un grognement quand celle-ci frotta ma queue de bas en haut à travers mon jean. Juste au moment ou je m'apprêtais à l'allonger sur le sol pour la prendre sauvagement, elle se détacha de moi en souriant et recula de quelques pas._

_- J'ai faim, chantonna t-elle_

_- Merde Bella! Tu veux ma mort? Grognai-je en m'emparant de sa main _

_- Je te l'es dit, j'ai faim!_

_Je la suivit jusqu'à Port Townsend, elle m'expliqua que deux hommes allaient sortir d'un pub et qu'il s'agissait de deux enfoirés, bon, je lui faisait confiance si son don était similaire à celui de Peter..._

_Lorsque nous sommes arrivé au pub, elle m'expliqua qu'elle avait l'habitude de rester à l'extérieure __de ce genre d'endroit et d'attendre que sa proie veuille bien sortir, mais il n'était pas question d'attendre des heures que ces messieurs se donnent la peine de nous rejoindre, je la trainait avec moi à l'intérieur, commanda deux verres et m'installa à une table avec elle. _

_De suite, elle les avaient repérés, il s'agissait de deux trous du cul d'une trentaine d'années qui semblaient faire parti de la mafia ne serait-ce que par leurs accoutrements, ridicule! _

_Après une petite demi heure que j'avais passé à lui envoyer vague de luxure, de plaisir et de convoitise pour me venger de m'avoir laissé en plan un peu plus tôt, je m'occupai de nos deux proies en leur envoyant de l'empressement et de la fatigue, moins de cinq minutes après, notre diner était avancé et nous attendait tranquillement à quelques rues de là. En les suivant, il nous conduisirent dans ce qui devait être leur logement, un appartement dans le centre ville, dès qu'ils furent entré à l'intérieur, Bella alla frappé à la porte pour provoquer leur libido et les faire ouvrir la porte sans ameuter tout l'immeuble, je pénétrai à l'intérieur à mon tour sans même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte de suite tant il était occupé à mater ma compagne, ce qui je dois bien l'avouer fut loin de me réjouir. Quelques secondes plus tard, Bella avait ses dents plantés dans le sien et sa main collé sur sa bouche et j'en fis autant avec l'autre._

_Plein, nous nous débarrassions des corps rapidement et repartîmes en direction de la villa, nous n'étions pas encore arrivé que je lui sautais littéralement dessus._

_- J'en pouvais plus d'attendre! Sifflai-je en plaquant fermement mes mains sur ses hanches_

_- Bien, nous laisseras-tu le temps de monter jusqu'au lit ou allons-nous baiser par terre comme la dernière fois? Demanda t-elle en souriant_

_Je soupirai en l'attrapant pour la mettre dans mes bras et courus jusqu'à ma chambre en sautant par la fenêtre pour la prendre dans de meilleurs conditions, quoi que dans les bois, j'avais bien aimé..._

_Je la jetait sur le lit et lui arracha ses vêtements sans perdre de temps, puis j'en fis de même avec les miens avant de plonger sur elle pour lui prendre la bouche, je profitai de la sensation, sa peau nu contre la mienne me faisais frissonner et regarder ma marque sur son épaule ne pouvait que m'exciter d'avantage. Je pris son visage en coupe en reculant légèrement et roula sur le dos en l'entrainant avec moi de sorte à ce qu'elle se retrouva me chevauchant, j'attirai son visage vers moi pour susurrer à son oreille_

_- Montre moi que tu as envi de moi Isabella, prends ton plaisir avec mon corps, susurrai-je en suçant le lobe de son oreille_

_Elle frotta sa fente humide contre mon érection douloureuse, souleva ses hanches pour me positionner et s'empala sur moi avec tant de force que j'ai bien faillis venir sur le coup._

_Ses coups de reins étaient presque douloureux et j'aimai ça, je la regardait prendre son plaisir en observant ses seins rebondir à chaque mouvements de ses hanches, je penchai mon visage pour plonger entre eux, suçant et mordillant tout ce que je pouvais atteindre..._

_- Pu-tain! Siffla t-elle en se penchant en arrière pour m'offrir une vue imprenable_

_- Baise ma queue dur! Grondai-je en scrutant ses mouvements de vas-et-viens, montre moi à qui j'appartiens!_

_Elle claqua sur moi plus vite et plus fort, je sentis mes yeux se révulser à l'arrière de ma tête alors que j'agrippai sa hanche d'une main en titillant son paquet de nerfs de l'autre et je la sentis se resserrer autour de moi..._

_- Ho merde! Merde! Grogna t-elle en sentant sa libération venir_

_Se redressant sur moi, elle avala son nom contre ma bouche alors que je poussai une vague de plaisir pour prolonger nos jouissances, ce fut encore meilleurs que la dernière fois, pensais-je en serrant son corps qui venait de retomber sur moi... bien meilleurs..._


	8. Chapter 8

_Pov Bella_

_Nous avions mélangé nos corps à plusieurs reprises et puis l'inquiétude me gagna de nouveau, comment allions-nous faire? Jasper serait-il réellement capable de tuer Safril? S'il ne s'en débarrasser pas assez vite, ce serait la fin, non seulement la mienne, mais celle de Jasper et sa famille, pouvais-je réellement risquer leurs vies? Avais-je droit de faire ça?_

_- Arrête de te sentir aussi mal, souffla Jasper en frottant son nez au mien_

_- Comment peux-tu me demander ça, risquer plusieurs vies pour en sauver une seule, je trouve ça étrange_

_- Je ne vais pas te laisser mourir! Siffla t-il après avoir goutter à ma résignation, n'y pense même pas!_

_- Merde Jasper, mets toi à ma place! Grognai-je sur lui, tu accepterais ça toi?_

_Il fit une pause, puis ouvrit la bouche pour me répondre mais je l'arrêtai d'un geste de la main _

_- Non! Ne réponds pas, je sais que tu tiens trop à tes couilles pour laisser quelqu'un prendre le risque de perdre la vie pour toi, tu es si fier..._

_- Même si je ne voulais pas, est-ce que tu l'accepterais? Contra t-il_

_- Je dois avouer qu'il l'avait bien eu, non, je ne resterais pas sans rien faire si c'est lui qui était en danger, même s'il avait tendance à me courir sur le haricot_

_- A quoi tu t'attends Jasper? Tu me demande ce que je ne peux pas te donner, murmurai-je dans une veine tentative de le convaincre de me laisser, ma vie ou du moins le reste de ma vie est toute tracé, je voulais juste faire la misère à Maria et en finir... c'est tout_

_- Je t'aime, souffla t-il après plusieurs minutes de silence_

_Je soupirai en me redressant sur le lit, il ne comprenait pas, si je parvenais à survivre aux Volturi, j'irais quand même botter le cul de cette garce qui prend plaisir à tuer des enfants, en particulier la petite fille du seul ami que j'avais eu durant trente sept ans, sous ses yeux et ceux de sa femme de surcroit..._

_- Occupons-nous des Volturi, ensuite je te promets que nous trouverons un moyen de tuer Maria, c'est un de mes puissants fantasmes_

_- Tu as de drôle de fantasmes, ricanai-je sombrement_

_- Surement, acquiesça t-il en souriant, c'était mon plus grand fantasme avant de te rencontrer, rien ne serait plus jouissif que de l'attacher à un arbre et de la peler tranche par tranche, comme on épluche une pomme de terre, d'ailleurs s'il excisait un éplucheur suffisamment résistant pour le faire, je voudrais pouvoir peler la peau de cette garce jusqu'à en faire des confettis_

_- J'ose espérer que tes fantasmes me concernant sont d'une autre nature, j'ai absolument pas envi d'être traité comme un fruit pourri _

_Il se mit à rire et me serra dans ses bras_

_- Chérie, dans mes fantasmes, tu es parfaitement vivante, par ailleurs, je ne rêve que de ravir ton corps de toutes les manières possibles, tu comprends qu'il s'agit là d'une raison de plus de ne pas te laisser mourir, ronronna t-il en finissant sa phrase d'un ton sévère_

_Brusquement, je ne l'écoutait plus, un frisson désagréable me parcourut l'échine et je savais que quelque chose allait arriver et dans très peu de temps, je bondis en arrière sortant brusquement du lit pour me coller au mur totalement nu. Jasper se redressa en fronçant les sourcils alors que je me pressai de me vêtir._

_- Ils arrivent, murmurai-je_

_Il écarquilla les yeux et se leva à son tour pour s'habiller rapidement_

_- Combien de temps?_

_Je soupirai en fermant les yeux pour tenter de me concentrer, j'avais besoin d'information, le plus possible, je sentais mon don faire grésiller mon cerveau signe d'une trop forte concentration, haletant sous l'effort, Jasper vint me prendre dans ses bras et me frotta le dos, aussi ridicule soit-il, cela me soulagea grandement, lorsque je rouvris les yeux après quelques minutes, j'en savais un peu __plus._

_- Je dirai deux ou trois heures, je ne sais pas combien ils sont, mais Safril est avec eux, je ne pensais pas qu'ils arriveraient si vite, quelque chose à changé..._

_- Peut-être qu'Alice les a prévenu? Proposai-je_

_- Je ne sais pas, ils vont sentir mon odeur, ils sauront que j'étais ici il y a très peu de temps...merde! _

_- Calme toi, soupira t-il, on va s'en tenir au plan, tu devrais te placer sur le toit, la famille et moi allons les accueillir, dès que Safril sera mort, tu pourras apparaître _

_Je sentis qu'il poussait une grande quantité de confiance et d'amour en moi, puis il me prit la main et m'entraina hors de la chambre pour aller voir la famille._

_- Venez tous en bas, appela Jasper _

_Il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps pour voir tout le monde arriver dans le salon, j'ai faillis rire en remarquant les cheveux de Rosalie trahissant parfaitement ce qu'elle devait faire avec son mari avant d'arriver, elle les lissa rapidement avec ses doigts espérant certainement que personne n'avait remarqué le léger problème._

_- Que se passe t-il? Demanda Carlisle qui tenait fermement Esmée dans ses bras_

_- Ils seront là dans peu de temps_

_- Mais, tu n'avais pas dis que nous avions un peu de temps? Rétorqua Emmet en se tournant vers moi_

_- Oui, soupirai-je, mais il semble que les choses ont changés... je suis désolé_

_- Ne le sois pas, grogna Jasper, ce n'est pas de ta faute, cette saleté de voyante doit avoir vu quelque chose..._

_- Je croyais qu'Alice ne pouvait pas voir Bella, intervint Esmée_

_- Mais nous elle peut nous voir, grimaça Jasper, je vais m'en tenir au plan, je vais avoir besoin de vous pour attirer leur attention, Bella fera son entrer dès que j'aurais fait ce que j'ai à faire_

_- Je n'aime pas ça, murmurai-je en secouant la tête_

_- Tu sens quelque chose?_

_- Non... mais, ça ne veut pas dire que tout va bien se passer et même si tout se passe bien, êtes-vous conscient que les Volturi finiront par apprendre tôt ou tard que vous m'avez aidé?_

_Carlisle soupira en s'avançant vers moi et me sourit_

_- Ne t'inquiète pas de ça, nous n'allons pas les laissés t'emmener, en te kidnappant, Aro a enfreint ses propres lois._

_- Vous serez tous en danger, argumentai-je en éludant totalement les mots de Carlisle_

_- Peut-être qu'il est temps que les choses changent, murmura Rosalie à peine audible_

_Je me tournai vers elle en fronçant les sourcils, elle baissa les yeux se concentrant soudainement sur ses chaussures_

_- Que veux-tu dire? Demandai-je_

_Elle fit une drôle de mimique en tentant de fuir mon regard, puis enfin, elle me fit le plaisir de lever ses jolies yeux caramel sur moi_

_- Il est peut-être temps de les faire disparaître_

_- Une guerre? C'est de ça dont tu parles? Soufflai-je choqué_

_- Oui! Siffla t-elle, tu as beau ne pas leur en vouloir Bella, je ne partage pas ta façon de penser, ce qu'ils t'ont fait à toi, à combien l'ont-ils fait? D'ailleurs, peux-tu nous parler des tortures qu'ils ont utilisés sur toi? _

_Elle me regardait fixement et semblait en colère contre moi, une colère que je parvenais pas à cerner_

_- Je ne comprends pas Rosalie..._

_- Ho! A d'autre! Je connais ce regard, tu n'as pas besoin de parler, je sais ce qu'ils t'ont fait, du moins une partie_

_J'avalai difficilement, savait-elle réellement? Je n'avais jamais été dans les détails, est-ce que Jasper avait compris d'où me venait mes cicatrices? Leur avait-il parlé de ça?_

_- Que veux-tu dire Rosalie? Demanda celui-ci clairement confus_

_Apparemment non_

_- Je sais que tu as vécu la même chose que moi, sans doute cent fois pire, personne ne mérite une telle torture pendant si longtemps, est-ce pour ça que tu tiens à mourir Bella? Est-ce par ce que tu ne te supporte plus?_

_Je la regardait horrifié, comment avait-elle pu deviner, attends... elle avait vécu la même chose? Elle savait à cause de ça? Je tentais alors de me reprendre, ce n'était le moment de craquer_

_- Rosalie, cela n'a pas d'importance, ils arrivent et c'est dangereux pour vous, si Jasper foire, vous allez tous mourir, par ailleurs, tu ne prends pas la mesure des conséquences si nous déclenchions une quelconque guerre, es-tu prête à mourir? A perdre Emmet ou un membre de ta famille par ce qu'as mon avis, il y a très peu de chance pour qu'on sorte de vainqueurs_

_Jasper me prit dans ses bras me murmurant des mots doux, peu importe ce que je pouvais dire, ils n'en démordaient pas, j'avais à faire à une famille de malade mental..._


	9. Chapter 9

DÉCISION

Pov Bella

J'étais sortis sur le perron pour réfléchir, laissant la famille du major à l'intérieur.

Adossé au mur, je grattais nerveusement la peinture blanche avec mes mains, ma tête pivota discrètement pour regarder par la porte fenêtre, cette famille ne pouvait pas mourir par ma faute... je ne pouvais pas prendre ce risque. Mes yeux firent le voyage de Rosalie qui était nichée dans les bras de son compagnon à Jasper tentant de convaincre le reste du groupe qu'un combat serait peut-être à envisager, il paraissait énervé et contrarié, Carlisle et Esmée, inquiets... je baissais les yeux sur mes mains, mirant les quelques cicatrices, preuves de mon statut de prisonnière, j'aurais voulu pouvoir m'enfuir, j'aurais voulu pouvoir mettre fin à ma vie, là, dans l'instant, mais même si je ne connaissait pas vraiment cette famille se retrouvant dans une situation plus qu'inconfortable par ma faute, ils ne méritaient pas cela, ni la mort, ni mon sort...

J'avais espéré un nombre incalculable de fois avoir un pouvoir différent, celui de me transformer à volontiers, de me téléporter, le mien avait beau être puissant, il n'allait pas pour autant nous sauver.

Après toutes ces années enfermé dans les prisons de Voltera, j'avais eu l'occasion de goutter à la panel de saloperies dont étaient capable les Italiens, Rosalie avait raison, mon corps avait subit toutes sortes de sévices, est-il vrai qu'avec le temps on s'habitue à tout? Pour ma part, après quelques années, je ne ressentais plus rien lorsque l'un d'entre eux se soulageait avec moi, j'étais parvenu à me protéger des tortures autres que physiques, celles-ci semblaient abstraites au bout d'un moment, comme si ce n'était rien, comme si ce n'était pas mon corps, dans ces moments là, il ne m'appartenait plus, je ne le réintégrais que lorsque la douleur physique me rappelait à lui. Aussi stupide que cela puisse paraître pour un vampire, c'est en séjournant là bas que j'avais pris goût à la prière, nous n'étions pas censé avoir d'âme, mais j'avais chaque jour supplié vainement le ciel de me tuer, espérant ma libération, seulement, j'avais beau prier chaque jour, aucune force, aucune magie, aucun être divin n'était venu me sauver, personne, si ce n'est ce vampire, ce garde, ne vivant que pour haïr Maria, espérant pouvoir s'enfuir pour la tuer, celui qui avait été détruit par ma faute, ce jour là, s'il était partit seul, s'il ne m'avait pas aidé à m'enfuir...

- Ça va?

Jasper avait coupé court à mes pensées, je me gardais de lui faire face, pas très sur d'être capable de lui mentir, pas très sur d'en avoir envie.

- Je vais bien, mentis-je en scrutant le ciel orangé

Il s'empara de mon bras pour me tourner vers lui, les yeux plissés, il savait que je n'étais pas d'accord avec son plan, depuis le début, je n'aimais pas cette idée.

- On est bien d'accord, tu vas sur le toit et dès que Safril est mort, tu te montre

- J'ai compris, major, répondis-je sèchement

Carlisle vint nous rejoindre, ne laissant pas le temps à Jasper de rajouter quoi que ce soit

- Je pense que nous devrions essayer de parlementer, Jasper, tenta-t-il à nouveau de le convaincre, nous ne pouvons pas provoquer une guerre sans essayer au moins de résoudre ça de manière pacifique, de plus, nous comptons deux membres en moins puisque Edward est partit chez les Denali, peut-être qu'Aro m'écoutera, peut-être que lorsqu'il saura que tu tiens à elle...

Le pauvre! S'il pensait que Aro allait renoncer à moi si facilement... ce vampire malade était comme un adolescent, plus on lui disait non et plus il voulait obtenir ce qui lui était refusé, hors, personne jusqu'ici ne s'était refusé à Aro Volturi.

Jasper poussa un long soupire en fusillant Carlisle du regard, son expression exaspéré mua en inquiétude lorsqu'il reporta son attention sur moi.

- On fera comme j'ai dit, Carlisle, la seule chose que tu peux décider, c'est d'y participer ou non, marmonna-t-il sans me quitter des yeux

- Tu sais que je suivrais en cas de danger, mais je ne veux pas que ma famille soit détruite, Jasper, ma compagne, mes enfants, pas sans avoir essayé de régler les choses de manière pacifiste

J'avais déjà pris ma décision, mais les paroles de Carlisle me conforta dans ma décision, je n'avais pas le droit de faire ça, arriver du jour au lendemain, mettre la pagaille...

- Dans ce cas, tu me laisseras faire! S'énerva le major, tu peux partir maintenant avec Esmée si tu veux

- Je ne peux pas vous laisser, murmura-t-il presque inaudible

Carlisle passa la main dans ses cheveux blond, il semblait en conflit, un conflit que je pouvais comprendre. Incapable d'en entendre d'avantage, je me détournais d'eux pour aller faire un tour. J'entendis Jasper me suivre, mais je n'y prêtais pas attention, je voulais simplement marcher, quelques pas autour de la maison suffiraient bien.

Je levais légèrement la tête, les quelques rayons du soleil qui étaient parvenu à percer les nuages un peu plus tôt avaient déjà disparut, le gris avait reprit sa place, comme pour illustrer ma peine. J'étais triste pour plusieurs raisons, outre le fait que je savais qu'il me serait impossible de tenir la promesse que j'avais faite de tuer cette Maria, j'allais aussi quitter Jasper, il avait raison, je l'aimais bien plus que je ne voulais le reconnaître, je l'aimais même beaucoup trop pour quelqu'un que je connaissais à peine, mais comme pour les émotions immondes que m'inspirais les moments ou Aro avait posé ses pattes sur moi, je faisais abstraction de mes sentiments pour l'ange blond, aussi merveilleuses soit-elles, mon esprit avait été entrainé à faire disparaître mes émotions à volonté. J'étais également peiné de quitter le reste de sa famille, ces quelques jours en leurs compagnies avaient été agréables, j'aimais la personnalité puérile d'Emmet, le comportement hautain de Rosalie et la capacité qui semblait si naturelle à Carlisle et Esmée pour jouer leur rôle de parent. Après tout ce que j'avais vu en vivant avec le clan Italien, il était étrange de constater qu'il s'agissait vraiment d'une famille.

- Bella! Entendis-je hurler derrière moi

Je me retournais en soupirant, j'avais besoin d'être seule un moment, ne pouvait-il pas comprendre?

- Major...

Il agrippa mon menton sans ménagement pour percer mon regard, je savais qu'il tentait de m'analyser, de sonder mes émotions, mais mon état d'esprit actuel ne lui permettrait pas de trouver grand chose.

- Je ne ressens plus tes émotions, me confirma-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, pourquoi agis-tu si étrangement?

- J'ai juste besoin d'être un peu seul, major

J'étais peu convaincante et je voyais à son expression qu'il n'avait pas besoin de son pouvoir pour le deviner, il glissa lentement ses mains autour de ma taille, son front collé au mien, ses yeux paraissant tenter de pénétrer mon esprit.

- Je t'aime, roucoula-t-il alors que son regard ramollissait

Deux fois qu'il avait prononcé ces quelques mots, ce n'était donc pas une erreur, il le pensait vraiment, bien sur, il attendait une réponse, quelque chose confortant ses sentiments, après tout, cette déclaration était surtout une question, une question à laquelle on attend désespérément une réponse.

- Jasper, tu me connais depuis quelques jours, comment peux-tu prétendre m'aimer? Ce n'est pas un peu tôt? Demandai-je dans l'espoir de le décourager

Un sourire naquit lentement sur ses lèvres

- Je suis un spécialiste des émotions, chérie, alors oui, je suis sur de ce que j'avance et même si tu ne dis rien, je sais que tu n'en penses pas moins... je ne t'ai pas marqué pour rien et je sais que toi non plus

- Ha oui? Le taquinai-je

- Oui

Je fermais les yeux en essayant de me concentrer sur lui, sur les moments que nous avions passé ensemble, il avait raison, je le savais, mais j'avais espéré le convaincre du contraire, malheureusement, le fait qu'il soit coupé de mes émotions ne l'empêchait pas de voir en moi.

- Peut-être, murmurai-je en rouvrant les yeux

Il secoua la tête alors que son sourire s'étirait un peu plus, puis son regard descendit sur mes lèvres, qu'il mira de longues secondes sans rien dire.

- Embrasse-moi

Je penchais lentement la tête en avant pour atteindre ses lèvres, profitant de ce moment de mon mieux sachant que ce serait certainement le dernier. Ses lèvres étaient douces et avait un goût me rappelant le miel, je pris tout mon temps, savourant son venin, rien à voir avoir nos ébats... c'était doux, langoureux, marquant les émotions que nous partagions

Je me détachais lentement et caressa sa joue du bout des doigts, reculant d'un pas, je regardais furtivement par dessus son épaule, mon don me titillait, ils n'étaient plus très loin à présent.

- Je vais aller me poster sur le toit, l'informai-je, ils vont arriver

Il rapprocha mon visage du sien et m'embrassa rapidement, je savais qu'il était inquiet, mais il essayait d'afficher une mine résolut.

- Après ça, on sera enfin tranquille

Je hochai la tête et me pressa de faire le tour de la maison sans lui adresser un autre regard, le laissant planter là, derrière moi. Je décidais de faire un détour par le salon pour prendre de quoi lui écrire un mot, je ne voulais pas faire cliché, mais il n'allait sans doute pas comprendre ce que je m'apprêtais à faire, je voulais au moins lui laisser quelque chose de moi, même si cette chose n'était que quelques mots.

En entrant dans le salon, je passais devant Emmet et Rosalie qui m'adressèrent un sourire tout en continuant à se câliner, j'attrapai rapidement ce dont j'avais besoin et me pressa de ressortir pour monter sur le toit.

Je m'installais en soupirant, à la vérité, je ne savais pas vraiment quoi lui écrire, alors je me contentai de faire court

_Ne m'en veut pas, c'est mieux pour tous le monde_

_Je t'aime, toi et ton corps_

_Bella_

Je souris en me relevant, je fis le tour du toit pour voir où il était allé et le trouva discutant à nouveau avec Carlisle, j'en profitais pour bondir jusqu'à sa voiture et coinça le papier sur le tableau de bord, puis je me pressais de rebondir sur le toit pour m'y assoir et attendre l'arrivé de mon bourreau.

Après une dizaine de minutes, je m'allongeai en mirant le ciel, essayant de me vider l'esprit, de ne penser à mes retrouvailles avec Aro, ni à ma séparation d'avec Jasper et puis, un frisson presque douloureux me parcourra la colonne vertébrale, jusqu'à l'arrière de ma tête, le signal que m'envoyait mon don en cas de danger imminent, ils étaient là, tout proche.

Je me pris ma tête entre les mains attendant le bon moment pour apparaître et dès que j'entendis la voix de Aro saluer Carlisle, je sautais pour me planter devant lui.

Jasper siffla, surpris par mon apparition soudaine et Aro frappa dans ses mains, visiblement heureux de me retrouver, il ne prêta pas la moindre attention aux hoquets de surprise de la famille et les grognements haineux du major. Je fus surprise de constater qu'il était venu accompagné de huit gardes, dont les plus puissants

- Isabella! Chantonna le monstre en s'approchant de moi, enfin, je te retrouve

- Puisque tu sembles si heureux de m'avoir à nouveau sous la main, allons-y

Il ricana bêtement et je sus que ça n'allait pas être si facile

- J'ai besoin de savoir quelle est l'implication des Cullen dans cette affaire, ma chère, roucoula-t-il en plaçant sa main sur ma joue, tu m'as vraiment manqué, il mio tesoro

Je fermais les yeux, remerciant le ciel de ne pas être en mesure de régurgiter et j'entendis Jasper grogner de plus en plus fort, il avait toutes les peines à se retenir d'attaquer Aro, à contre coeur, je décidais de le garder immobile en me servant de mon pouvoir, mais cela le fit rugir plus fort.

- Carlisle, soupira Aro comme consterné, pourquoi avoir...

- Je t'arrête de suite, Aro, la coupai-je, ils n'y sont pour rien, ils ne savaient pas, partons

Le roi des enfoirés fit mine de réfléchir un instant, il faisait les cent pas devant moi tout en observant les membres de la famille de Carlisle d'un air menaçant.

- Nous n'avons enfreint aucune loi, lâcha soudainement Carlisle

- Prendre ce qui m'appartiens et bien pire encore, rétorqua Aro en affichant une expression méprisante

- Elle ne t'appartient pas! Gronda Jasper

Aro plâtra un sourire malsain sur son visage et pencha la tête sur la droite afin de regarder Jasper

- En quoi cela te concerne-tu? Demanda Aro dont le sourire s'était effacé, je crois savoir que tu as une femme

- Aro! Sifflai-je en me déplaçant pour me planter devant lui, ils ne peuvent pas y être pour quelque chose puisqu'ils ne savaient pas que tu me cherchais, je t'en supplie, partons

Le roi retrouva soudainement son sourire, ce fut bien la première fois qu'il m'entendait le supplier et je savais qu'il aimait ça, plus que je ne l'aurais voulu, ça me rendait malade, mais au moins, j'avais attiré son attention.

- Bien, je vais passer pour cette fois...

Je retenais toujours les Cullen avec mon bouclier, ils semblaient avoir compris qu'ils ne devaient rien faire, rien dire, pensant que j'avais changé mes plans, mais sans doute pas que c'était pour partir avec mon bourreau.

- Bella! M'interpella Jasper

Je ne pris pas la peine de me retourner, me contentant d'adresser un sourire que j'espérais crédible à Aro.

- Ces quelques mois m'ont permit de comprendre que l'herbe n'était pas plus verte ailleurs, expliquai-je doucement

- J'ai hâte que tu me prouves tout cela, ronronna-t-il en se léchant les lèvres

Je savais qu'au fond il était surprit, s'attendant certainement à ce que je lui crache mon venin au visage, que je me débatte ou tente de l'attaquer, jamais durant toutes mes années de détention au château, je n'avais été si docile, c'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle j'avais été si maltraité. Et s'il affichait une expression si enjoué, c'était simplement parce qu'il savait qu'il me tenait, enfin, après la détention et les tortures en tout genre, il allait pouvoir me rendre aussi docile qu'il le voulait et c'était la seule raison pour laquelle les Cullen étaient encore en vie.

Il s'empara de ma main comme s'il venait de gagner à la loterie et se détourna des Cullen en m'entrainant avec lui. Je sentais que mon bouclier avait un mal fou à retenir Jasper, je dû y mettre toute ma puissance tant sa colère semblait sur le point de le libérer.

- Bella! Hurla-t-il

Je me contentais de marcher plus vite, la tête basse, les épaules voutés, Aro, mon pire cauchemar m'avait récupéré.


	10. Chapter 10

_ENFER_

_Pov Bella_

Le chemin jusqu'à l'avion s'était fait dans un silence de mort, je savais ce qu'Aro allait faire, je savais que je ne pourrais pas tenter de le repousser, pas maintenant qu'il tenait les Cullen avec une épée de damoclès au dessus de leurs têtes, pour la première fois depuis ma rencontre avec lui, il avait enfin quelque chose contre moi, j'avais à présent un point faible et il n'allait pas se gêner pour en user.

Dès notre arrivé, je fus immédiatement conduite à l'arrière de l'appareil avec lui sur les talons, les gardes juste derrière le rideau laissant une intimité dont je me serais bien passé.

- Viens ici, Isabella, m'ordonna-t-il en tapotant doucement le siège près de lui

Je déglutis en avançant à une lenteur affligeante, remerciant le ciel de ne plus avoir l'utilité d'un cœur tant je me sentais mal.

Il étira un sourire sadique sur son visage de craie fané, sans me quitter des yeux, il fit glisser la fermeture éclair de son pantalon.

- Tu sais ce que tu dois faire pour me convaincre que tu es enfin devenu raisonnable et docile

Hochant la tête, je pouvais déjà sentir le venin s'accumuler dans mes yeux, je me baissais lentement pour atteindre cette saloperie ignoble, pas assez vite à son goût, puisqu'il força le mouvement en plaquant sa main sur ma nuque, m'obligeant à l'engouffrer violemment.

- Tu ferais mieux d'être plus convaincante, Isabella, tu ne voudrais pas que je change d'avis, n'est-ce pas?

Je serrais les yeux fermés en retenant mes sanglots, non, il ne fallait pas qu'il change d'avis. Alors, je fis la seule chose à faire, je concentrais toutes mes pensées vers Jasper, il avait été le seul que j'avais choisis de toucher, le seul qui ne m'ait forcé à rien, je m'exécutais donc en forçant mon esprit à prendre ce monstre pour celui que j'aimais.

- Mieux, beaucoup mieux, gémit doucement Aro qui accompagnait chaque mouvement avec sa main, continue comme ça...

Une partie de mon esprit se demandait si Jasper pourrait me pardonner, refaire sa vie de son côté, m'oublier, une partie de moi voulait ça, je voulais qu'il soit heureux, qu'il m'oublie, je voulait n'être qu'un vague souvenir dans son esprit dont l'importance s'amenuiserait rapidement, il méritait ça.

Je dû me prêter à l'exercice durant des heures, procurant plusieurs jouissances à mon bourreau, au moins, il avait l'air heureux et tant qu'il le serait, il n'irait pas s'en prendre à eux.

Je regrettais d'être resté chez cette famille étrange, de ne pas m'être contenté de prendre les indications dont j'avais besoin pour trouver cette Maria, je regrettais d'avoir eu la stupidité de m'attacher à Jasper tout en sachant que d'une manière ou d'une autre, rien de plus que notre coucherie ne serait possible, il est vrai que je lui en voulais un peu d'être parvenu à me séduire si facilement, peut-être avait-il raison, peut-être étions-nous des âmes sœurs?

La voix de Aro me tira de mes pensées, je relevais lentement la tête en tentant de reprendre contenance, même si à présent il avait ce qu'il voulait sans protestation de ma part, je ne voulais pas en plus lui donner la satisfaction de le laisser voir ma souffrance, ni maintenant, ni jamais.

- C'était très bien, me félicita-t-il en caressant mes cheveux, pose donc ta tête sur moi, détends-toi

J'obéis en grinçant des dents, j'avais l'impression d'être un chien venant d'effectuer parfaitement son dernier tour, pourriture! S'il savait ce que je pourrais faire avec son visage, à quel point je voudrais le forcer à bouffer ses propres couilles...

Je passais le reste du voyage la tête posé sur ses genoux, mon esprit totalement concentré sur le major, que faisait-il en ce moment? Est-ce qu'il m'en voulait? Avait-il trouvé le mot que je lui avais laissé? Tant de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête et j'étais heureuse de savoir mon esprit fermé à Aro, mes pensées actuelles ne lui conviendraient pas, assurément.

En arrivant au château, je fus conduite dans mes nouveaux quartiers par ordre de sa majesté, apparemment, mon nouveau comportement me donnait le droit à une chambre dans son aile du château, j'avoue que j'aurais grandement préféré retourner dans ma prison plutôt que dans cette chambre située à quelques mètres de la sienne.

Jane me poussa dans la pièce en souriant

- Je t'avais dis que maitre Aro obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait, ricana-t-elle

Je me tournais vers elle en lui adressant un grognement menaçant

- N'oublie pas qui je suis! Siffla la garce

- Et toi, n'oublie pas que sans ton don tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une douleur dans le cul! Rétorquai-je en souriant

Comme je l'imaginais, elle essaya pour la énième fois de m'atteindre, effort inutile, en plus de trente ans, elle n'y était jamais parvenu, ça n'allait pas commencer maintenant.

- Tu devrais être reconnaissante à Aro de t'avoir choisit pour partager son lit …

Ne pouvait-elle pas se contenter de partir? Pourquoi cette fille prenait-elle autant de plaisir à faire du mal? Pensais-je en roulant des yeux. Elle était peut-être très forte pour taper là où ça fait mal, mais je pouvais moi-même exceller dans ce domaine

- Oui, il devait vraiment en avoir assez de ton corps de petite fille pour traverser le monde afin de me retrouver, ricanai-je cruellement

Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous l'effet du choc, il est vrai que j'avais toujours tenter de ne pas répondre à ses ridicules provocations, mais j'étais mal, je venais d'être séparé de celui que j'aime et ce n'était pas le moment de me faire chier.

- Petite peste!

- Peste, certainement, petite, tu es la seule à l'être ici

Elle se retourna vers la porte en grognant et la claqua derrière elle en sortant de la pièce.

- Enfin seule, murmurais-je en scrutant le lit

Je soupirais en espérant qu'on me laisserait tranquille, j'avais besoin de réfléchir, je ne savais pas si je serais capable d'obéir à Aro le reste de mon éternité, mais je ne voyais pas quoi faire. Même s'il semblait me laisser plus de liberté à présent, je savais qu'à la moindre incartade, il se presserait d'aller se venger sur les Cullen. Je me laissais tomber sur le lit en sanglotant, penser à Jasper n'arrangeait rien à ma douleur, mais je ne parvenais pas à le chasser de mon esprit, la seule personne qui avait été capable de me rendre heureuse m'avait été arraché et j'étais anéantis, non seulement d'être séparé de lui, mais aussi de ne pas pouvoir simplement mourir. J'étais à présent devenu la seule garantie de paix pour les Cullen et je ne pouvais pas me permettre de les lâcher, de les abandonner à leur sort dont je m'étais rendu responsable, si je tentais de provoquer ma mort, Aro irait directement les trouver, j'en étais sur.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et je priais intérieurement pour que ce ne soit pas Aro, mais celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Renata, je n'avais jamais parlé avec elle jusqu'ici, en fait, durant tout le temps de mon emprisonnement, elle n'était jamais descendu dans les prisons.

- Maitre Aro m'a demandé de te faire porter cette robe, m'annonça-t-elle en la posant sur le lit

- Je te dirais bien merci, mais je suis loin d'être ravis, marmonnais-je en scrutant le tissu noir

- Je suis désolé de ce qui t'arrive, murmura-t-elle, vraiment désolé

J'étais plus que surprise, en règle général, les gardes d'Aro n'étaient jamais désolé de rien

- Heu... tu es désolé?

Elle soupira en s'installant à mes côtés, le regard perdu

- Oui, confirma-t-elle, je sais ce que tu ressens

- Vraiment? Demandai-je sarcastique

- Vraiment, répéta-t-elle en m'adressant un faible sourire, il fut un temps ou j'étais amoureuse d'un autre garde, je l'aimais au delà du possible, mais on m'a obligé à me séparer de lui d'une manière... cruelle, alors il est partit et je ne l'aie jamais revu...

- Pourquoi t'ont-ils obligés à te séparer de lui? Demandai-je curieuse

Elle secoua la tête tentant visiblement de retenir ses sanglots, je ne savais pas qui était ce garde, mais elle l'aimait toujours, ça crevait les yeux.

- Aro me voulait comme maitresse, sanglota-t-elle, j'ai refusé alors il m'a prise de force et m'a obligé à me séparer d'Afton en m'ordonnant de lui dire que je ne voulais plus de lui...

- Il l'a crut?

- J'ai tout fait pour et ça a très bien fonctionné, à tel point qu'il en est tombé à genoux, choqué... et je l'aie laissé là

- Je suis désolé, murmurai-je attristé par son histoire, ça ne doit pas être facile de devoir rester au service de cet enfoiré

Elle poussa un sifflement aigüe

- Je le tuerais de mes mains si je pouvais, grommela-t-elle entre ses dents

En soupirant, elle se leva pour se planter devant moi

- Tu dois porter cette robe et rejoindre Aro dans son bureau, m'expliqua-t-elle tristement

- Superrrr! Dis-moi, est-ce qu'il est toujours prévu que Safril reste sur mes talons?

- Safril? Répéta-t-elle

- Oui, c'est celui qui m'a gardé durant tout mon emprisonnement, le seul capable de bloquer mon pouvoir, le seul capable de m'empêcher de tous les massacrer...

Elle écarquilla les yeux, visiblement surprise

- Quel est ton pouvoir?

- Un bouclier psychique et physique, ainsi qu'une bonne intuition me permettant de repérer le danger, répondis-je simplement

- Et bien, c'est intéressant, marmonna-t-elle pensive. je vais vérifier et te donnerait l'information, je ne sais pas encore qui sera chargé de te surveiller. Elle posa doucement sa main sur la mienne en m'adressant un regard compatissant. Courage

Je me contentais de hocher la tête et la regarda disparaître dans le couloir.

Si seulement je pouvais me débarrasser de ce Safril, si seulement je trouvais une solution pour en finir avec ce connard, rien ne pourrait alors m'empêcher de partir, rien ni personne.

Je reportais mon attention sur la robe près de moi, je n'avais aucune envie de mettre cette fichu robe, encore moins de rejoindre Aro, mais n'ayant pas le choix, je me pressais d'aller prendre une douche, essayant tant bien que mal de me laver de lui avant d'enfiler cette robe dont le décolleté laissait mes seins à moitiés découvert, je roulais des yeux et ouvrit la porte pour rejoindre le bureau du monstre qui n'était qu'à quelques mètres de là.

Je frappais à la porte en soupirant

- Oui? Répondit-il

Se fichait-il de moi? Il savait que c'était moi, crétin!

- C'est Isabella, annonçais-je

- Entre, Isabella

J'ouvrais la porte pour le découvrir installé dans son fauteuil derrière un bureau imposant en acajou. Il releva la tête de ses papiers et m'adressa un sourire pleins de sous-entendus.

- Assied-toi, m'ordonna-t-il en désignant le fauteuil face à lui

Je m'exécutais, heureuse qu'il ne m'est pas demandé de m'assoir sur ses genoux

- Je t'aie fais venir afin de clarifier notre nouvel arrangement

Je souriais sombrement, arrangement, c'est comme ça qu'il appelait ce qu'il osait m'imposer?

- Bien, me contentais-je de répondre

- Je vais te laisser un peu plus de liberté, commença-t-il en m'adressant un sourire lugubre, comme tu l'as remarqué, tu dispose à présent d'une chambre, tu seras également libre de te déplacer dans le château. Il se pencha sur son bureau en entrelaçant ses doigts. Il est important que tu retiennes certaines choses, reprit-il, la première est que Safril sera l'un de tes gardes personnels, la seconde est que tu es à moi, et ce, dans tous les sens du termes et enfin, la troisième est qu'à la seconde ou tu aurais la mauvaise idée de tenter quoi que ce soit de regrettable, mes gardes se feront un plaisir de détruire les Cullen avant même que tu n'es le temps de quitter le château

Avait-il laissé quelques uns de ses gardes en Amérique? Cette idée m'horrifia, je savais Aro prévoyant, mais pas à ce point, je ne pouvais qu'espérer que Jasper et sa famille se tiendrait tranquille en se contentant d'oublier mon existence

- Bien, répétai-je en soupirant

Il étira son sourire plus largement et me fit signe de venir le rejoindre, exactement ce que je craignais.

Je me plantais devant lui en tentant de garder un visage impassible, mais l'idée même de le toucher me rendait malade.

- Cette robe te va particulièrement bien, mais je pense que la rouge conviendrait mieux pour la soirée

- La soirée?

- Oui, ma chère, ce soir, je te présenterais à mon clan comme étant ma futur compagne. Il passa un doigt sur mon décolleté en se léchant les lèvres. Je vais demander à Renata de t'apporter la robe, poursuivit-il en reportant son attention sur mon visage, mais avant de retourner dans ta chambre... embrasse-moi

J'aurais voulu pouvoir vomir, même en ne cessant de me répéter d'imaginer que Jasper était là en face de moi, cela ne m'empêcher pas de me sentir mal. Je me baissais lentement pour atteindre sa bouche avide et l'embrassa les yeux serrés fermés. Il plaqua sa main sur ma nuque pour m'attirer plus près et fit durer le baiser bien trop longtemps à mon goût.

- Bien, très bien, souffla-t-il contre ma bouche. À présent, va vite te préparer, je veux que tu brille à mon bras ce soir

Je hochais la tête avant de sortir de son bureau. La peine que j'avais tenté de contenir jusqu'ici me frappa comme un mur de brique et c'est en sanglotant que je regagnais ma cage doré.


	11. Chapter 11

Pov Jasper

Bientôt une semaine qu'elle était partit avec lui, bientôt une semaine que je n'avais pas bougé d'un pouce. Je ne savais plus quoi penser, elle nous avait retenu, nous avait empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit, sans un mot, sans une explication, elle était partit avec le monstre qu'elle disait détester.

- L'herbe n'est pas plus verte ailleurs? Grognai-je en me remémorant le sourire qu'elle lui avait adressé

Je secouais la tête en sifflant au ciel ma colère, comment avait-elle pu faire une chose pareille? Si elle voulait vraiment repartir avec lui, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir simplement dit?

J'avais imaginé que nous pourrions être ensemble, je ne m'étais jamais sentis aussi bien avec qui que ce soit, surtout pas avec ma voyante de femme, celle-là même qui avait déclenché toute cette merde. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'Alice puisse être si garce. Tout ça pourquoi? Elle savait qu'il n'était plus question de se planter à nouveau devant moi, elle le savait. Juste une vengeance malsaine de la part d'une femme malsaine. Comment avais-je pu nourrir quelque sentiment que ce soit pour cette sorcière?

Je sentis brusquement une vibration gênante dans la poche de mon jean, mon téléphone. Je l'attrapai en soupirant, je n'avais pas la moindre envi de parler à qui que ce soit, d'ailleurs, si j'étais perché sur ce fichu toit depuis des jours, ce n'était pas pour rien.

- Comment va, major? Fit une voix que je reconnus de suite

- Peter, soupirais-je en fermant les yeux. Je n'ai pas très envi de discuter pour le moment, je te rappelle plus tard...

J'allais raccroché, mais il se mit à hurler dans le combiné, me forçant à éloigner le téléphone de mon oreille.

- Merde! Arrête de gueuler, soldat! Grondais-je

- Alors, laisse-moi parler, major, rétorqua-t-il en riant

Je roulais des yeux, absolument pas disposé à écouter ses conneries, mais connaissant le trou du cul, il serait capable de débarquer pour obtenir l'attention dont il paraissait avoir tant besoin.

- Tu devrais arrêter de t'énerver au sujet de cette fille, major

Lui et son putain de don!

- Lève-toi de ce perchoir de merde et va dans ta voiture

- Quoi?

- Bouge ton cul, major! Grogna-t-il brusquement irrité. Dans ta voiture!

- Peter, je ne vais pas bouger sans une bonne raison et sincèrement, je doute que tu puisses en trouver une, soupirais-je déjà las de ses conneries

- Ta petite copine a laissé quelque chose pour toi dans ta voiture...

Je me redressais brusquement, décontenancé par l'information et je bondissais du toit pour me planter devant la voiture, le téléphone toujours collé à l'oreille. J'ouvrais la portière et je n'eus même pas besoin de m'installer dans l'habitacle que je vis un petit morceau de papier coincé dans le tableau de bord. Je l'attrapais en tendant le bras, il était plié en deux.

Je soupirais en balançant mon portable sur le siège et m'adossais à la carrosserie, hésitant à déplier le papier, je n'étais pas sur de vouloir lire ce qu'elle avait écrit, je n'étais pas sur d'aimer ce que j'allais lire...

_Ne m'en veut pas, c'est mieux pour tous le monde_

_Je t'aime, toi et ton corps_

_Bella_

Cour, clair et net, pensais-je en chiffonnant le papier dans ma main. Si elle m'aimait, pourquoi m'avait-elle trahit? J'avais toujours été sur de ses sentiments pour moi, mais peut-être n'était-ce que de l'arrogance de ma part? Peut-être m'étais-je trompé? Après tout, elle était la seule capable d'enterrer ses émotions sous son bouclier, bloquer mon pouvoir à volonté...

- Major? Hurla le portable

Je reposais les yeux sur le téléphone et me baissais pour le prendre.

- Quoi? Grommelai-je en refermant la portière

- Elle voulait vous protéger toi et ta famille, major

- En me laissant comme un con? M'emportais-je, sans me prévenir de son choix? En partant avec lui? En lui souriant?

Je fus à deux doigts de balancer le portable contre la voiture. Pourquoi ce connard m'avait-il appelé? Je n'avais besoin de personne pour me sentir mal.

- Pourquoi as-tu autant de mal à croire qu'elle a fait ça pour vous préserver d'Aro? Me demanda-t-il calmement

- Elle est partit, soufflai-je en secouant la tête. Nous avions convenu de... nous devions... elle n'a rien dit, elle est juste apparut devant lui, le suppliant presque de l'emmener...

- Ils étaient trop nombreux, major. Vous n'aviez aucune chance. Pas avec Alec et Jane bien conscient de l'importance qu'était de protéger Safril. Elle le savait...

Je plaquais une main sur mon front, désespéré en prenant conscience de la réalité. Au fond de moi, je le savais. Je savais qu'elle avait fait ça pour nous protéger, mais il était tellement plus facile de ressentir de la colère, de me sentir trahis.

- Et qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire, ô maitre Yoda? Demandais-je ma voix dégoulinant de sarcasme

- Aller à Voltera, répondit-il comme une évidence. Prends contact avec Renata, elle t'aidera bien volontiers

- Reneta? Répétais-je surpris. C'est le bouclier d'Aro...

- Un bouclier qui le déteste plus que tout et qui se fera un plaisir de te venir en aide, pendant ce temps là, je vais partir sur les traces d'Afton

- Afton? Mais à quoi tu joues, Peter?

- Afton est le compagnon de Renata, m'informa-t-il. Il y a quelques décennies, Aro l'a obligé à le repousser en menaçant de le faire tuer si elle refusait

Je comprenais de moins en moins où voulait en venir mon ami. Bien sur, j'avais déjà pensé me rendre à Voltera, mais je me doutais que je ne parviendrais jamais jusqu'à Bella en vie, alors en quoi Renata et son compagnon dont elle était séparé depuis un bon bout de temps allait m'aider?

- Tu pourrais me dire ce que tu as en tête, Peter?

- Afton s'est terré en France depuis que sa compagne la rejeté, m'expliqua-t-il en soupirant. Il a été tellement anéantit par la manière dont Renata s'y est prise pour le repousser qu'il ne s'est jamais posé de question. Je suis sur qu'il se fera un plaisir de nous venir en aide lorsqu'il apprendra que Renata à simplement voulut lui sauver la vie

- Ok, dis-je en étirant un léger sourire. Tu trouve Afton, on va en Italie et après quoi?

- Afton est une sorte de passe muraille mon ami, nous allons aller récupérer ta compagne et la sienne

- Risquer ma vie pour elle ne me pose pas de problème, mais je ne peux pas risquer la tienne, Peter, tu as une compagne...

Je l'entendis soupirer de manière théâtrale, puis il se mit à rire

- En fait... plus maintenant, soupira-t-il en retrouvant brusquement son sérieux. Elle m'a quitté pour un certain Mark, soit disant son vrai compagnon

Je restais silencieux un moment. Moi qui avait à de nombreuses reprises gouté leurs émotions, l'amour qu'ils partageaient, jamais je n'aurais cru une séparation possible, si ce n'est par la mort.

- Dis quelque chose, ria de nouveau mon ami

- Je... j'en reviens pas, avouais-je honnêtement, jamais je n'aurais cru que vous pourriez vous séparer un jour, je suis désolé, mon frère

- Ne le sois pas, s'empressa-t-il de rétorquer. Moi je ne le suis pas, j'ai bon espoir de trouver ma compagne. Mais en attendant, nous allons aller récupérer la tienne parce que d'après ce que je sais, elle est loin d'apprécier son séjour avec le roi des cons

- Comment ça? Paniquais-je, qu'est-ce qu'il lui fait?

- Crois-moi, major. Tu ne veux pas le savoir. Pas alors que tu ne peux encore rien faire. Écoute, pour le moment, rends-toi en Italie, reste quelques jours à Voltera et sois discret. Trouve Renata et explique lui que tu veux récupérer ta compagne, au début, je pense qu'elle se contentera de faire passer des messages entre toi et ta Bella, mais lorsque j'aurais ramené Afton, j'ai bon espoir qu'elle réagisse enfin et qu'elle décide de faire le nécessaire pour nous aider

- Bien. Je vais prendre le prochain vol. Je t'appelle dès que je suis là bas.

Je raccrochais, toujours pas remis de la discutions que nous venions d'avoir. Je savais que j'aurais de toute façon finis par voler là bas, le plan de Peter était donc le bienvenu. Seule ombre au tableau, Alice. Je ne savais pas où se trouvait cette petite chienne, mais je n'avais aucune envi qu'elle gâche tout, je n'avais malheureusement pas le temps de la chercher. Je ne pouvais donc qu'espérer qu'elle n'en rajoute pas une couche.

- On va venir avec toi, entendis-je derrière moi

Je me retournais vers Rosalie, surpris par ses paroles. C'était décidément la journée des surprises, pensais-je en levant un sourcil.

- Qu'est-ce que tu raconte, Rosalie? Demandai-je

Elle était adossé au mur de la maison, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

- Il me semble pourtant parler la même langue que toi! Siffla-t-elle en roulant des yeux, nous allons venir avec toi en Italie

- Je ne suis pas sur qu'Emmet apprécierait ça, me pressais-je de contrer

- Emmet est parfaitement d'accord avec sa femme, rétorqua celui-ci en apparaissant brusquement derrière sa femme

- Ce n'est pas votre combat, murmurai-je en baissant les yeux au sol, vous devriez plutôt rester ici

La main de Rosalie s'abattit soudainement sur ma joue avec une force que je ne lui connaissais pas, elle plissa un regard haineux sur moi, haletante sous l'effet de la colère.

- Cette fille se fait peut-être prendre de force ou torturé en ce moment même! Siffla-t-elle folle de rage. Alors je viens, que tu le veuille ou non

Elle se retourna, me laissant totalement immobile, Emmet m'adressa un regard d'excuse et la suivit à l'intérieur. Rosalie avait raison, je ne voulais pas y penser, mais elle avait raison, Isabella était peut-être dans les bras de ce porc et il fallait que je l'en arrache au plus vite.


	12. Chapter 12

COEUR MORT

Pov Bella

Le quotidien ici était un cauchemar, Aro me traitait comme son esclave et il n'avait pas tord, c'était exactement ce que j'étais; une esclave. J'étais cependant parvenu à le convaincre de garder une certaine distance lorsqu'après cette horrible soirée, il m'avait emmené dans sa chambre avec la ferme intention de me baiser.

_Flashback:_

_Je regardais autour de moi, du moins, mes yeux le faisaient parce que ma tête était basse, j'avais honte, honte de devoir adopter cette attitude de soumission. Je n'avais jamais voulu me soumettre à lui, préférant de loin me faire torturer et aussi stupide que cela puisse paraître, aujourd'hui encore, si je pouvais choisir cette option, je le ferais bien volontiers, ne serait-ce que pour préserver un minimum de respect pour ma personne. Mais je ne pouvais pas... je ne pouvais plus. J'avais plus important que ma fierté à protéger, bien plus important. _

_Lorsque j'eus la mauvaise idée de lever la tête, ce fut pour voir le sourire diabolique de Jane, dieu que je haïssais cette garce! Elle avait toujours eu peur de moi jusqu'ici, j'avais toujours pris soin de lui faire savoir qu'à la seconde où elle oserait descendre dans les __geôles__ pour me narguer, je me ferais un plaisir d'en finir avec sa misérable carcasse. Seulement voilà, je n'étais plus dans les __geôles__ et elle savait qu'elle ne risquait plus rien, à présent, elle pouvait me provoquer encore et encore. _

_Je croisais furtivement le regard de son frère et fus surprise d'y trouver de la pitié, pas le meilleur sentiment à inspirer à autrui, mais c'était mieux que la haine. J'avais dû mal à croire que ces deux là pouvaient être jumeaux._

_Une main rugueuse sur mon bras me ramena à la réalité, en soupirant, je tournais la tête vers le monstre. Ce connard souriait, fier de son effet. Parce que de l'effet, il en avait provoqué ce soir lorsqu'il avait annoncé à tous qu'il allait bientôt me prendre pour compagne. Je ne comprenais pas l'obsession qu'il semblait avoir développé pour moi. Était-ce là le résultat de mon rejet? Sans doute. Mais pourquoi tenait-il à ce point à me prendre pour compagne alors qu'il aurait été si simple de me garder comme esclave, même aux yeux de tous? Cette vieille craie était un mystère pour moi. Il y avait tant de femelles dans ce château qui aurait tout fait pour être à ma place, des femelles bien plus belles que moi._

_- Il est temps d'aller finir la soirée en privé, il mio angelo, roucoula-t-il_

_J'hésitais une seconde à lui poser la question qui me brulait les lèvres, mais j'avais bien trop peur d'entendre la réponse, alors je me contentais de hocher bêtement la tête. Il étira d'avantage son sourire et m'entraina avec lui sous le regard de tous. J'aurais voulu pouvoir me cacher dans un trou. Tous le monde ici savait que j'avais toujours rejeté Aro, tous le monde savait pourquoi j'avais été enfermé dans cette immonde prison si longtemps et ces enfoirés semblaient fiers et heureux que le monstre soit parvenu à trouver le moyen de me dompter._

_En faisant le chemin dans le couloir, je me demandais comment échapper à la torture. Je savais ma logique étrange, mais faire l'amour avec Jasper, le sentir me pénétrer avait été comme s'il m'avait lavé de tout ce qu'on m'avait fait vivre auparavant, comme si personne d'autre que lui ne m'avait jamais touché de la sorte et je ne voulais pas qu'Aro me salisse à nouveau. Même si je savais que mes chances de revoir Jasper étaient nulles, dans mon esprit, dans mon corps, dans mon cœur, je voulais lui appartenir, à lui et à lui seul, même si je vivais encore milles ans sans jamais le revoir, je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un d'autre pose ses sales pattes sur moi._

_Stupide! Cela n'arrivera pas! Raillais-je amèrement _

_Je secouais doucement la tête pour revenir à l'atroce réalité alors que mon bourreau m'entraina dans sa chambre et puis me vint une idée._

_- Si tu me veux pour compagne, cela veut dire que tu vas m'épouser? Demandais-je timidement_

_Le roi des pervers se tourna vers moi en plissant les yeux, puis son sourire réapparut soudainement, __il s'empara de ma main et m'emmena jusqu'au lit._

_- Évidemment! Fut sa seule réponse_

_- Le mariage est quelque chose d'important, Aro, continuais-je en espérant être convaincante. Je ne me marierais qu'une fois et cela fait partit du peu de chose que je respecte en ce monde, pourrais-tu... me faire une faveur?_

_Il m'attira à lui de sorte que je me retrouvais le chevauchant. Son doigt glissa de mon cou à mon décolleté et il hocha la tête en attente de ma demande._

_- Pourrait-on attendre notre nuit de noce? Murmurais-je m'attendant déjà à son refus_

_Ce connard se mit à rire, en fait, il éclata de rire comme si c'était la chose la plus ridicule qui soit._

_- Voyons, angelo. Ce n'est pas comme si nous n'avions jamais rien fait! S'exclama-t-il en reprenant son sérieux, d'ailleurs, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais me passer de ce corps qu'est le tien jusqu'à notre nuit de noce_

_- C'est différent! Grognais-je sévèrement. _

_- En quoi, je te pris? Grogna-t-il à son tour_

_- Tu ne crois pas que le fait que je sois consentante fait une différence? Et puis, je te demande d'attendre la nuit de noce pour me prendre, je n'ai jamais dis que je ne serais plus à la disposition de ton plaisir! Expliquai-je en tentant de ne pas paraître écœuré_

_Il baissa la tête un moment, prenant visiblement considération de ce que je lui disais. Puis sa main se plaqua sur mon cou qu'il serra douloureusement._

_- Bien, esclave! Siffla-t-il. Mais tu as plutôt intérêt à me sucer comme la reine que tu vas devenir d'ici là_

_Je me forçais à étirer un sourire, malgré mon dégout, une partie de moi était heureuse d'être parvenu à obtenir un sursis. A présent, je devais être convaincante. La pièce était plongée dans le noir et bien que je distinguais parfaitement son visage de mort, l'obscurité aidait à imaginer Jasper à sa place. Oui, si j'avais Jasper devant moi, cela ne serait que pure plaisir. Alors, même en sachant à quel point cette situation était malsaine, même en sachant qu'oser imaginer Jasper à la place d'Aro était une insulte pour celui que j'aimais, je visualisais son visage dans mon esprit et glissa ma main pour attendre l'entre-jambe de mon amour. Oui, à cette seconde, ce monstre était devenu celui que j'aimais. Il n'était plus le roi des bourreaux, il était Jasper, celui qui me faisait sentir si bien dans ses bras._

_- Je vais te faire plaisir, chérie, murmurais-je en souriant_

_Je frottais fermement son érection de haut en bas et arracha avidement le rempart me bloquant le chemin. _

_- Oui, c'est bien, angelo, comme ça. Montre à ton maitre la jolie salope que tu es enfin devenu_

_J'entendais sa voix, mais je me forçais à ne pas écouter. Il devait rester Jasper, il fallait qu'il reste Jasper sinon je ne pourrais pas. Il était tout ce qui m'empêchait d'arracher cette merde au risque d'en mourir._

_Jasper, Jasper, Jasper, je chantais dans mon esprit en pensant à son corps, à ses paroles, à sa douceur, à son amour..._

_J'étais devenu maitresse dans l'art de faire passer Aro pour Jasper. Peut-être étais-je en train de devenir folle? Peut-être l'étais-je déjà? Tout ce que je savais c'est qu'il fallait que je fasse ça. Aussi horrible et ironique que la situation me paraissait, j'étais prête à faire pour Jasper ce que j'avais refusé de faire pour moi durant plus de trente ans. J'étais prête à devenir la chienne d'Aro pourvu que celui que j'aime puisse continuer à fouler cette Terre._

_- Ho, mon animal de compagnie, ronronna le monstre. Ta langue est incroyable, tu sais comment faire plaisir à ton maitre, n'est-ce pas?_

_Ce connard m'avait fait revenir à la réalité avec ses paroles immondes. Seul Jasper pouvait me parler comme ça. Je retenais difficilement un grondement et mon envi de lui couper sa merde en deux avec les dents et trouvais la force de le libérer pour jouer mon rôle à la perfection._

_- Tu as un goût tellement divin, roucoulais-je avant de le reprendre en bouche pour le sucer plus dure afin d'en finir aussi vite que possible._

_Je sentis sa main se balader sur mes seins et il tenta de me déplacer sur la droite._

_- Déplace-toi, ma chienne. Le fait que j'ai accepté de ne pas plonger en toi ne signifie pas que je ne vais pas y plonger mes doigts_

_Je lâchais un sanglot, mais l'égo surdimensionné du monstre fit passer la chose pour un gémissement de plaisir, il me souleva légèrement et me plaça de sorte qu'il puisse atteindre mon centre. Il arracha ma robe et comme promit si ardemment, il plongea deux doigts en moi._

_- Si humide, hum... enfin tu me veux autant que je te veux, soupira-t-il dans l'extase, enfin, tu es à moi..._

_Enfoiré! Pensais-je en fermant les yeux pour essayer de retrouver l'image de Jasper. Même à l'autre bout du monde, celui que j'aime est le seul à être capable de faire réagir mon corps de la sorte. _

_A cet instant, je remerciais le ciel qu'Aro ne puisse lire dans mes pensées, ce seul lieu où je pouvais encore être libre, ce seul lieu où Jasper était le seul à poser ses mains sur moi, ce seul lieu où il était le seul à qui j'appartenais..._

_Fin du flashback_

Bien sur, cette nuit là, je n'étais pas parvenu à rester loin des mains de Aro, mais au moins, il ne m'avait pas sali en plongeant son horreur en moi et je ne lui avais donné aucune raison d'aller se venger sur les Cullen. En fin de compte, aussi dégouté que je l'étais, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

- Hé! Entendis-je brusquement

Je relevais la tête sur Rénata qui me souriait tristement. Elle vint s'assoir à mes côtés et me câlina quelques secondes.

- Je suis tellement désolé, murmura-t-elle en me serrant dans ses bras. Tellement

Je hochais la tête. Comment en vouloir à cette fille, elle m'avait fait comprendre que certains vampires vivant dans ce château étaient loin d'apprécier les méthodes de leur bon roi et même si ce n'était pas grand chose, cela était rassurant de savoir que je n'étais pas entouré que de monstres.

- Est-ce que ça va? Lui demandais-je

- Tu me demande ça à moi?

- Pourquoi pas? On ne peut pas dire que tu sois plus heureuse que je ne le suis

Elle se détacha de moi et secoua légèrement la tête, visiblement perdu dans ses pensées.

- J'ai quelque chose pour toi, m'informa-t-elle presque inaudible. Tu dois garder ton calme, personne ne doit savoir

Je fronçais les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être si secret?

Je la regardais se redresser, elle semblait en lutte contre elle-même, comme si elle n'était pas sur de devoir me dire de quoi il s'agissait.

- Je t'écoute, Rénata! Soupirais-je

Elle fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un petit papier qu'elle me tendit. J'attrapais le papier en question et le déplia

_Je préfère mourir que laisser celle que j'aime dans cet enfer_

___Je sais que tu as essayé de me protéger, moi et ma famille, mais_

___partir est juste la meilleur façon de provoquer ma mort_

___Je vais venir te chercher, chérie_

___Je t'aime_

___Jasper_

Je restais immobile quelques secondes en tenant fermement le papier entre mes doigts jusqu'à ce que Rénata me l'arrache des mains pour le bruler. Je grognais légèrement, mécontente que Jasper puisse être aussi stupide, si j'avais supporté tout cela, c'était pour le préserver, il ne devait pas faire ça, il n'avait pas le droit de se mettre en danger.

- Qui t'a donné ça? Murmurais-je en levant la tête vers mon amie

- Jasper, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules telle une évidence

- Il... il est ici?

Je haletais. Totalement paniqué d'apprendre qu'il était à Voltera. Je n'en revenais pas, comment pouvait-il me faire ça?

- Je n'ai pas pu lui dire non, s'excusa Rénata en scrutant mon visage déformé par la colère. Il semblait si désespéré

- Si tu le revois, fait en sorte qu'il disparaisse de Voltera, la suppliais-je. Il doit partir! Je suis revenu ici pour qu'il soit en sécurité, lui et sa famille, pas pour qu'il se jette dans la gueule du loup!

Rénata soupira et se réinstalla auprès de moi.

- Je lui ai dit qu'il devait partir, m'avoua-t-elle doucement. Mais il n'a pas voulu m'écouter, il a dit qu'il préférait mourir milles morts

Je me laissais tomber sur le lit en sanglotant. Il allait se faire tuer et j'avais supporter tout cela pour rien.

Pov Jasper

J'étais heureux d'avoir trouvé Rénata assez facilement, il est vrai que la plupart des gardes se baladaient librement en ville, tant qu'ils ne tuaient personne.

J'avais eu beaucoup de mal à la convaincre de faire passer le message, mais j'y étais parvenu, par contre, elle n'avait pas réussi à me décourager en me disant de disparaître. Pas question!

J'avais eu un mal fou à me cacher des autres gardes, en fait, il y en avait partout, surtout la nuit et je pouvais remercier ma formation militaire qui m'avait permit de rester discret.

J'avais repris rendez-vous avec Rénata, je savais que c'était dangereux pour elle, mais j'avais besoin de rester en contact, la prochaine fois que je la reverrais, ce serait pour la mettre face à Afton et elle était mon seul contact à l'intérieur du château, une pièce maitresse dans le plan visant à libérer Isabella. D'ailleurs, elle aussi devait être libérer, ce que m'avait apprit Peter m'avait vraiment choqué. Ce porc de Aro n'avait vraiment aucune limite, d'une certaine manière, elle et ma compagne avait vécu la même chose, se sacrifier pour nous maintenir en vie, à la seule différence que ce pauvre Afton ne l'avait jamais sut.

J'avais demandé à Rénata de me raconter ce qu'Isabella vivait dans le château, elle n'avait pas voulu au début, puis était devenu évasive se contentant de m'avouer qu'elle se sacrifiait pour moi et j'avais dû faire preuve de toute ma retenu pour ne pas courir vers elle. Mais à quoi cela servirait si je n'y arrivais pas en vie? Je ne pouvais pas me contenter de faire n'importe quoi, pas avec autant de vampires dans ce puits de l'enfer, ils étaient nombreux et puissants pour la plupart et je devais être intelligent pour la sortir de là, mort, je ne servirais à rien.

Je retroussais légèrement ma manche pour regarder ma montre. J'attendais patiemment Peter à l'extérieur de la ville, il m'avait téléphoné pour m'apprendre qu'il avait trouvé Afton. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à le faire venir avec lui. Le vampire était un vrai gâchis, pratiquement revenu à ses instincts, il vivait comme les créatures de la nuit décrit dans les ridicules ouvrages humains. Chassant la nuit et restant totalement immobile et isolé le reste du temps. Peter n'était pas parvenu à lui expliquer la situation dans les détails, il n'était pas assez conscient pour comprendre ce qu'essayer de lui expliquer mon frère, mais en entendant le nom de son amour, Peter parvint à le convaincre de le suivre.

J'entendis un bruit derrière moi et fit volte-face en position d'attaque, mais fus soulagé de trouver Peter avec un sourire stupide sur le visage, il était suivit d'Afton, un vampire dont la carrure pourrait mettre Emmet à la honte, ce mec était une véritable montagne.

- Enfin! Soupirais-je soulagé

- Désolé, mec, mais notre ami ici présent à eu quelques soucis de retenu durant le voyage

Je hochais la tête et m'avança vers eux en sondant les émotions d'Afton, je fus surpris de ne rien trouver. Ce mec était mort. Littéralement. Seul son corps parvenait encore à fonctionner par je ne sais quel miracle.

- Bonjour Afton, le saluais-je

Celui-ci se contenta de lever un sourcil en attente d'une explication

- Tu ne lui a rien dit? Demandais-je à Peter

- Comme je te l'ai expliqué au téléphone, tout ce qu'il est parvenu à comprendre, c'est qu'il s'agissait de Rénata

Le vampire poussa un rugissement plaintif en entendant le nom de sa compagne et je pus enfin sentir quelque chose. Peine, souffrance... il était anéantit, mais même en pensant qu'elle ne voulait plus de lui, même dans cet état, il était ici pour elle.

Je fis alors marcher mon don, histoire de l'aider à se réveiller, je dû y mettre toute ma puissance, mais au bout d'un moment, cela parut fonctionner, à force de vague de confiance, courage, assurance...

- Qu'est-ce que je fais là? Murmura-t-il alors que la bête avait enfin été repoussé

- Comme l'a dit Peter, Rénata à besoin de toi, mon ami

- Rénata à besoin de moi? Répéta-t-il incrédule. Elle me hait...

- Non, rétorquais-je avec véhémence. Elle t'a repoussé pour te sauver la vie

Ses yeux s'agrandirent brusquement et il fit quelques pas vers moi

- Que dis-tu?

- Aro à fait à ta compagne ce qu'il est en train de faire à la mienne, grognais-je en serrant les poings. Il semble qu'il ait menacé ta vie si elle ne te repoussait pas

- Pourquoi?

- Permets-moi de te calmer, parce que ce que je vais te dire va être douloureux, me justifiais-je

Il hocha la tête, les sourcils froncés. Je poussais alors une puissante vague de calme l'amenant à la limite de la léthargie.

- Aro la voulait comme maitresse, elle avait toujours refusé parce qu'elle n'aimait que toi, mais lorsqu'il la menacé de te tué, elle à fait ce qu'il lui a demandé...

Il poussa un rugissement bestiale et se mit à gesticuler comme un pantin, apparemment prêt à broyer tout sur son chemin. J'usais à nouveau de mon don, parvenant à calmer son corps, mais certainement pas son esprit.

- Ce monstre à fait ça? Grogna-t-il. J'ai cru qu'elle me haïssait toutes ses années...

Il se perdait, ses paroles n'étaient plus que des murmures incompréhensibles et il se retrouva rapidement à genoux, la tête entre les mains, il se fustigeait de l'avoir cru si facilement.

- J'étais tellement sur de ne pas la mériter, sanglota-t-il en secouant la tête, lorsqu'elle m'a rejeté, je me suis dis qu'elle avait enfin comprit qu'elle méritait mieux que moi...

- Arrête ça! Grognais-je. Elle t'aimait et elle t'aime toujours

Il releva la tête vers moi et je sentais qu'il ne me croyait pas.

- Je lui aie parlé il y a deux jours, Afton. Elle te pleure toujours, lui assurais-je avec véhémence. Nous devons la libérer elle et ma compagne

Bondissant brusquement sur ses jambes, il commença à avancer en direction du château, mais je le stoppais en agrippant son bras, il grogna, j'en fis autant

- Pour le moment, ta compagne est en sécurité et...

- Comment peux-tu dire ça après ce que tu viens de me raconter?

- Parce qu'il en a fini avec elle! Sifflais-je furieux. Il est sur ma compagne maintenant

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu propose? Parce que je ne vais pas rester là sans rien faire

Je le relâchais en soupirant

- Je dois voir Rénata demain, tu vas venir avec moi

Son visage s'illumina comme un sapin de Noël et je le vis sourire pour la première fois.

- Je veux la voir, marmonna-t-il doucement. Mais je veux aussi tuer Aro


	13. Chapter 13

RENCONTRE

Pov Jasper

Il avait été plus que difficile de retenir Afton, j'avais dû user de mon don encore et encore pour l'empêcher de courir vers le château, le pauvre était dans tous ses états, mais comment lui en tenir rigueur? J'étais tout aussi perturbé que lui, j'avais la sensation que mon monstre grattait les parois de mon crâne, cherchant une faille pour se libérer.

Je devais bien avouer cependant que son pouvoir été très utile dans les rues de Voltera, un passe muraille était bien pratique pour éviter les gardes qui étaient si nombreux qu'il fallait sans cesse être à l'affût.

- Combien de temps? Entendis-je grogner

Je levais les yeux au ciel, priant silencieusement pour pouvoir garder mon calme avant de me tourner vers lui.

- Tu me demande ça toute les cinq minutes, Afton. Un peu de patience

- J'ai passé des années à m'apitoyer sur mon sort, certain que celle que j'aimais me haïssait. Désolé d'être impatient! Siffla-t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. D'ailleurs je me demande comment tu peux rester aussi calme

Je poussais un grognement d'avertissement, qu'est-ce que ce connard pensait? Je devais faire appel à tout mon contrôle pour ne pas me mettre à courir en direction du château pour déchirer tout ce que je trouvais.

- Je fais ce qu'il faut pour les sauver et courir à l'aveuglette n'est pas la solution

- Elle arrive, murmura Peter

Bien évidemment, il fallut attraper Afton pour l'empêcher de bondir vers elle, elle n'était pas encore en vue, mais nous devions nous assurer qu'elle n'était pas suivit avant de nous mettre à découvert, Peter était quand à lui bien pratique pour sentir le danger, je le laissais donc jauger la situation.

- Elle pourrait être surveillé Afton , expliquai-je en grinçant des dents. Nous devons vérifier qu'elle ne l'est pas avant de lui parler

Il se détendit un peu dans mes bras, mais il n'avait pas arrêté ses grognements.

- Peter?

- Je pense que c'est sur. Afton, tu devrais laisser le major parler avec elle d'abord, j'ai peur qu'elle ne tente de fuir si tu te montre trop tôt

Je poussais Afton derrière moi pour m'avancer lentement dans la direction que Peter avait pointé du doigt. Je la vis enfin apparaître au coin de la rue, je n'aimais pas l'idée de la rencontrer à Voltera, mais nous ne pouvions pas lui demander de s'éloigner de la ville sans attirer d'avantage l'attention des sentinelles.

Elle leva un sourcil lorsqu'elle me vit enfin, je sentais sa crainte monter en flèche, elle était loin d'être rassuré et je me demandais si la présence d'Afton n'allait pas empirer les choses.

- Bien, je suis là, grommela-t-elle en poussant un long soupire. J'ai donné ton message à Isabella, elle m'a demandé de te dire de partir...

Même en sachant qu'elle faisait ça pour me protéger, je sentais mon cœur se briser en apprenant que ses seules paroles pour moi étaient un encouragement à m'enfuir en la laissant derrière moi. Comment pouvait-elle s'imaginer que j'allais la laisser ici et repartir pour continuer ma vie sans elle?

- Je me doutais que...

- Elle fait ça pour te protéger, major, me coupa t-elle. Je la comprends... je suis d'accord avec elle. Tu finiras par oublier, par passer à autre chose

Je dû serrer les poings pour ne pas devenir violent

- Qui te dit qu'Afton n'est pas horriblement malheureux? Tu as pris cette décision pour lui, tout comme Isabella le fait pour moi, ce n'est pas juste

Son visage mua brusquement, passant de la tristesse à la colère en un instant

- Parce que tu crois que c'était juste de supporter les sales pattes de cet enfoiré sur moi? Siffla-t-elle les poings serrés. Qu'est-ce que tu t'imagine? Que ça a été une partie de plaisir pour moi? Chaque jour je priais le ciel pour qu'il finisse par me tuer, pour qu'Afton trouve quelqu'un lui permettant de m'oublier! Ça fait des années maintenant, je suis sur qu'il va mieux, tout comme toi... tu iras mieux avec le temps

C'est à cet instant qu'Afton décida de se montrer. Il était resté caché dans une petite ruelle à quelques mètres de nous et tout ce temps, je pouvais le sentir bouillonnant de l'intérieur, le pauvre.

- Je ne m'en suis jamais remis, soupira-t-il en s'avançant devant moi. J'ai vécu comme une misérable coquille vide depuis le jour ou tu m'as rejeté

Renata écarquilla les yeux et un sanglot éclata brusquement alors qu'elle reculait de quelques pas, elle ne semblait pas convaincu par ce qu'elle avait devant elle et ses émotions étaient un chaos totales. Incrédulité, espoir, contentement, colère, souffrance, manque...

Un vrai cocktail dont je me serrais bien passé. Après quelques secondes, elle finit enfin par refermer la bouche et reporta son regard sur moi.

- Pourquoi?

Elle souffla cette question dans un murmure si bas que je faillis ne pas l'entendre. Je pouvais sentir sa colère par vague et tout était dirigé vers moi. Elle m'en voulait d'avoir trouver son compagnon. Afton qui quand à lui rayonnait d'amour et de tristesse fit un pas vers elle

- J'avais le droit de choisir, Renata

- Non! S'écria-t-elle en secouant la tête. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir

Elle se laissa tomber au sol, anéantit, je sentais qu'elle essayait de ne pas se laisser envahir par la panique, son compagnon se précipita vers elle et se laissa tomber au sol à son tour

- Renata, si j'avais sus... si j'avais sus, marmonna-t-il en la berçant contre lui. Jamais je n'aurais permis cela. Tu n'aurais pas dû souffrir de la sorte

- Tu serais mort. Je ne pouvais pas Afton, je ne pouvais pas le laisser te faire du mal

Cette fois-ci, c'est la colère d'Afton qui gravitait tout autour de lui grandissant un peu plus chaque seconde.

- Donc c'est moi qui devait laisser ma compagne souffrir seule? Grogna-t-il en la secouant par les épaules

J'envoyais un onde de calme histoire de faire baisser la tension, nous ne pouvions pas nous permettre de nous faire remarquer en pleine rue.

- Calmez-vous tous les deux, soupirais-je. Venez, il faut s'éloigner

- Non. Je dois retourner au château, marmonna Renata en se défaisant de l'étreindre d'Afton, s'il se rende compte de mon absence...

- Tu ne retourneras pas là bas! Siffla son compagnon

- Taisez-vous et suivez-moi! Ordonnais-je en usant de mon pouvoir pour les faire obéir

Peter qui était resté silencieux derrière moi secoua la tête, je haussais les épaules en réponse. Que pourrais-je faire d'autre? Il n'était pas question que Renata ne retourne pas au château, nous avions besoin d'elle à l'intérieur, mais je pouvais cependant comprendre les craintes d'Afton, à sa place, je ne voudrais pas non plus qu'elle y retourne.

Je les conduisais un peu plus à l'écart en me demandant comment faire pour convaincre Afton de la laisser retourner là bas.

- Renata, nous allons vous faire sortir, toi et Isabella de cet enfer, dis-je en me tournant vers eux

Elle secoua la tête en étirant un sourire amer

- C'est impossible, vous ne pouvez rien faire et vous n'allez rien faire

Afton serra sa main pour attirer son attention, elle reporta furtivement son regard sur lui, mais il retomba presque aussitôt sur le sol, elle était rongé par la honte et je fus heureux de ne pas être en mesure de lire dans son esprit ce qu'Aro avait dû lui faire durant toutes ces années

- Je ne te laisserais pas Renata, plus jamais, promit son compagnon. D'une manière ou d'une autre, nous allons arriver à nos fins

- C'est impossible, répéta-t-elle tristement. J'ai pensé à toutes les possibilités, j'ai essayé de trouver quelque chose... il n'y a rien à faire, lorsqu'il m'a touché, lorsqu'il a vu ce que je voulais faire...

Sa voix s'éteignit brusquement dans un sanglot plaintif, la pauvre avait dû souffrir milles morts et je ne pouvais pas imaginer ma compagne dans la même situation, ça me rendait malade.

- J'ai besoin que tu essaye d'éloigner Safril, intervins-je en faisant un pas vers elle. Si j'arrive à le tuer, alors Isabella sera libre

- Aro en a fait son garde personnel, il est toujours à proximité, soupira-t-elle en secouant la tête. Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais le faire sortir du château, même Aro ne lui permet pas. Elle releva la tête pour regarder Afton qui serait les dents certainement dans l'espoir de ne pas se laisser envahir par la colère. Je t'aime Afton, je n'ai jamais cessé, mais je ne veux pas que tu risque ta vie et Isabella ne veut pas que tu risque la tienne, murmura-t-elle en se tournant vers moi. Tu es devenu son talon d'Achille, la raison pour laquelle elle s'est soumise à Aro, tu sais, malgré toutes les tortures qu'elle a enduré durant plus de trente ans, elle ne lui avait jamais cédé

La véracité de ses mots me frappèrent comme une tonne de brique. Durant tout le temps ou elle avait été emprisonné par Aro, bien avant que je ne la rencontre, elle avait refusé de se soumettre, ce qu'elle avait refusé de faire pour elle, pour sa sécurité et son confort, elle l'avait fait pour moi. Pour me sauver.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui fait? Grognais-je en ravalant le venin inondant ma bouche

- Tu ne veux pas savoir...

Elle venait de me répéter ce qu'elle m'avait dit la dernière fois que je l'avais rencontré, ce que Peter m'avait également dit, mais je m'en foutais, je voulais savoir, j'avais besoin de savoir...

- Dis-moi! Ordonnais-je

- Tout ce qu'il faut pour ne pas provoquer sa colère, tout ce qu'il faut pour te préserver, toi et ta famille, soupira-t-elle tristement. Ce que j'ai également fait...

Ses sanglots devinrent brusquement incontrôlable et sa honte redoubla d'intensité. Si je n'avais pas été préparé, je serais sans doute tombé à genoux

- A la différence qu'il a décidé d'en faire sa reine, apparemment, il a été impressionné par sa résistance durant tout ce temps et... il est tellement satisfait d'être enfin parvenu à obtenir ce qu'il voulait d'elle. Elle secoua la tête en cachant son visage dans ses mains, Afton tenta de la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle recula en grognant. Ne vois-tu pas? Je suis sale à présent, beaucoup trop sale pour te laisser mettre les mains sur moi

- Tu n'es pas sale, Renta. Je t'aime, peu importe ce qui s'est passé, je t'aime, lui assura-t-il avec véhémence

Je poussais une bonne dose de confiance tout en tentant de la débarrasser discrètement de ses sentiments de honte et de dégoût.

- Je t'aime aussi, murmura-t-elle en s'écrasant contre sa poitrine. Je suis tellement désolé, je ne savais pas quoi faire, je ne pouvais pas supporter qu'il te fasse du mal. Il m'a décrit ce qu'il te ferait, la manière dont il te torturait pendant des années... je ne pouvais pas

Le colère d'Afton retomba comme un soufflé et il la serra dans ses bras en lui murmurant à quel point il l'aimait.

- Je ne veux pas gâcher ce moment, intervint brusquement Peter, mais il est temps de se décider

Renata releva la tête pour nous regarder et hocha celle-ci en étirant un faible sourire.

- Je ne suis pas sur qu'Isabella va accepter de faire quoi que ce soit, Aro à laissé quelques uns de ses gardes en Amérique pour s'assurer que si elle parvenait à s'enfuir, ta famille serait détruite avant qu'elle arrive jusqu'à eux

- L'enfoiré! Grondais-je en serrant les poings. Je vais devoir contacter Carlisle pour lui demander de rejoindre les Denali, ils seront en mesure de leur venir en aide en cas de problème. Il faut tuer Safril

- Je pourrais peut-être trouver de l'aide, marmonna Renata perdu dans ses pensées. Je suis loin d'être la seule à détester Aro

- Es-tu sur? M'enquis-je en fronçant les sourcils. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'être trahi

- Laissez-moi quelques jours, je vais trouver une solution, promit-elle

- Je ne veux pas! Siffla Afton. Je ne veux pas qu'elle retourne là bas

- Afton, nous n'avons pas le choix, grommela Peter. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser la compagne du major dans cet enfer

Renata ne laissa pas le temps à son compagnon de s'opposer d'avantage, elle posa soudainement ses lèvres sur les siennes et le ronronnement d'Afton fut presque instantané. Ses émotions de contentement, de bonheur et de luxure étaient presque insupportables pour moi et j'avalais bruyamment en tentant d'y faire abstraction durant quelques minutes, mais au bout d'un moment, je dû les calmer par moi-même.

- Rencontrons-nous dans trois jours, ici même, marmonnais-je

- Trois jours! Grogna Afton. Il peut s'en passer des choses en trois jours!

- J'ai besoin de ce temps, Afton, plaida sa compagne. Je vais trouver une solution, de toute façon, je ne pense pas être en danger. Aro ne me prête plus attention à présent, il ne m'a pas touché depuis un bout de temps. Je pense que cela va me permettre de jauger Athéya, je pense que s'il existe quelqu'un capable de tuer Safril, c'est elle

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Peter se tortiller bizarrement avant de s'avancer de quelques pas. Curieux et excité.

- Qui est-elle? Demanda-t-il

- Athéya... et bien, disons qu'elle est spéciale à bien des égards, elle est plus forte que la plupart des vampires, plus forte que Félix et elle n'aime pas non plus Aro et ses méthodes

- Pourquoi reste-t-elle dans ce cas? Demanda Peter

- Parce qu'elle a peur d'être seule, répondit Renata. Athéya à une peur bleue de se retrouver seule, c'est pour ça qu'elle est toujours avec nous. C'est Aro qui la changé il y a plus de trois cent ans, elle ne connaît personne en dehors du château

Peter hocha distraitement la tête et recula. J'aurais voulu prendre le temps de lui demander pourquoi il réagissait de la sorte, je sentais sa curiosité et une pointe d'espoir rayonner de lui. Mais en secouant doucement la tête, je reportais mon attention sur Renata

- Bien, dans ce cas, je te fais confiance. Dis à Isabella de ne pas s'inquiéter pour la famille, ils seront en sécurité et essaye de trouver une solution pour venir à bout de ce Safril si tu ne peux pas le faire sortir

- Pourquoi ne pas les combattre? Grommela Afton. J'ai entendu parler de toi, major, je suis sur que tu pourrais prendre la plupart des vampires résident dans le château

- Sans doute, soupirais-je. Mais les jumeaux sont un problème et mourir ne m'aidera pas à sauver ma compagne donc même si j'ai très envi d'aller les déchirer tous autant qu'ils sont, je ne ferais pas, pas maintenant. Nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux

- Le major à raison, rajouta Peter. Ils sont trop nombreux et même si la plupart ne poseraient pas de problème, je crains qu'Alec soit l'un des plus dangereux, certainement plus que sa sœur

- Plus que sa sœur? Répéta-t-il le visage marqué par l'incrédulité

- Il est toujours possible de supporter la douleur, expliquais-je. Mais perdre ses sens... on ne peut pas se battre dans ses conditions, c'est impossible et la seule qui peut nous protéger de son pouvoir est Isabella qui pour le moment ne peut rien faire à cause de Safril... donc on en revient à ce Safril

Il hocha la tête enfin conscient de la situation et attira Renata contre lui une nouvelle fois pour l'embrasser.

- Je dois y aller, murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres

- Promet-moi que tu ne feras plus rien pour m'éloigner, je t'aime trop pour ça et je préfère la mort plutôt que de revenir à cette vie de désolation

- Je promet

Elle serra une dernière fois ses mains, se détacha et disparut après avoir hocher la tête dans ma direction. Je tentais tant bien que mal de faire abstraction de ma colère, de ne pas penser à ce que je rêvais de faire à cet raclure d'Aro, mais les émotions d'Afton ne m'aidaient pas à me calmer et sans réfléchir, mes jambes se mirent à marcher en direction du château.

- Ne fais pas ça, mon ami! Gronda Peter en serrant mes épaules. Pas maintenant

Je poussais un grognement de colère contre lui, mais celui-ci se mourra dans un sanglot étouffé. J'étais malade, malade d'imaginer ce qu'elle faisait avec lui, malade de devoir rester à attendre ici tendit qu'elle devait supporter les mains de ce porc sur elle. Même si ma raison savait que c'était la chose à faire, mes instincts me torturaient littéralement, réclamant la vengeance, réclamant de faire le nécessaire tout de suite pour ramener ma compagne à mes côtés, à sa place et tuer tout son bourreau.


	14. Chapter 14

ÉVASION

Pov Bella

Deux jours enfermés dans cette salle avec lui et durant tout ce temps, il était la seule chose sur laquelle j'avais pu poser les yeux. Il avait tenu sa promesse à mon grand étonnement, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de me toucher et chaque fois qu'il posait ses mains sales sur moi, je voulais mourir.

- Je dois aller voir mes frères, m'informa-t-il en se redressant du lit, tu peux retourner dans ta chambre

Je hochais la tête en fermant les yeux tendit que ses lèvres se collèrent aux miennes. J'attendais patiemment qu'il quitte la pièce en maintenant mes yeux fermés, espérant bêtement effacer son visage écœurant de mon esprit. Avec un soupir, je me levai, pressé de rejoindre ma chambre et espérant voir Rénata. Je m'inquiétai de plus en plus, sachant que Jasper avait décidé de venir en Italie, surtout que je ne savais rien de ses intentions.

Ce que je savais, c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'entrer dans le château pour me reprendre, il ne pourrait jamais battre tous les gardes et malheureusement, Safril était toujours présent, protégé par l'un des jumeaux.

J'arrivai dans ma chambre en traînant les pieds et m'installa sur le lit, les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre. Je me doutai que Jasper avait refusé de partir, quel choix pourrais-je alors avoir ?

Me battre, nous allions certainement mourir tous les deux, mais s'il n'acceptait pas d'abandonner, alors le combat ne pourrait pas être évité, un combat que nous allions perdre à coup sur. J'étirai un sourire amère en me remémorant qu'il s'agissait de mon assassin, celui-là même qui m'avait condamné à cette vie, cette torture. Pourtant, aussi vite que j'étais parvenu à lui pardonner, j'avais appris à l'aimer. À la vérité, Jasper n'était difficile à aimer, il jouissait de toutes les qualités physiques et intellectuelles permettant de le rendre intéressant, son charisme étant l'une de ses principales qualités, pour preuve que ce trait de caractère lui avait offert un don particulièrement puissant.

Malgré mon intuition, je ne m'étais absolument pas douté pouvoir tomber de la sorte pour Jasper, ce pouvoir était habituelle très efficace, pourtant je ne l'avais pas vu venir. À présent, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'en vouloir, tout ce que j'avais voulu été des informations afin de trouver ma cible, tenir ma promesse. Au lieu de cela, quelque chose en lui l'avait poussé à me proposer son aide et quelque chose en moi m'avait poussé à accepter, le mettant du même coup en danger, lui et sa famille.

Sa famille...

Comment pourrions-nous les protéger si nous n'avions pas d'autre choix que nous battre ? Nous n'avions aucun moyen d'arriver à temps à Forks afin d'empêcher les gardes resté là-bas de les attaquer.

Certains d'entre nous aller mourir, peut-être même tous...

- Hé ! Entendis-je brusquement alors que la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître Rénata et un autre vampire que je n'avais jamais vu. Est-ce que ça va ?

Je ricanais à sa question, elle qui connaissait bien Aro ne pouvait pas sérieusement me poser ce genre de question ?

- Question stupide, murmura-t-elle en refermant la porte derrière elle et son amie. Voici Athéya, une très bonne amie à moi...

Je levai un sourcil en scrutant son amie. C'était une jolie blonde, sa taille me rappelait un peut Alice, mais elle était cependant d'une beauté ne permettant pas d'autre comparaison. Toutes les deux s'installèrent sur le lit à mes côtés, silencieuse durant un petit moment. J'imagine que l'état de mon humeur ne devait pas aider à la conversation.

- Il t'a gardé longtemps cette fois, soupira Rénata en s'emparant de ma main d'un geste apaisant

Fermant les yeux pour tenter d'effacer les affreux souvenirs de ma dernière rencontre avec le monstre, je hochai lentement la tête.

- Il avait envi de jouer, souriais-je sombrement. Je suis parvenu à le faire accepter d'attendre notre union pour coucher avec moi, mais cela n'a pas été gratuit

- Je suis désolé de ce qui t'arrive, murmura Athéya qui était jusqu'ici resté silencieuse

- Tu n'y es pour rien, répondis-je en haussant les épaules

Le silence s'installa de nouveau et je vis du coin de l'œil que Rénata hésitait à parler, je grognais bas, certaine qu'il s'agissait de Jasper, cependant, n'étant pas sur de pouvoir faire confiance à son amie, je me gardais de poser les questions qui me brûlaient les lèvres.

- Je l'ai vu, marmonna Rénata après un long silence

J'écarquillais les yeux, inquiète de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire devant Athéya. Voyant mon inquiétude, elle s'empressa cependant de me rassurer.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Athéya est parfaitement sur, sourit-elle en tapotant ma jambe. Elle est prête à nous venir en aide, à la seule condition que nous l'emmenions avec nous si nous parvenons à fuir...

Je fronçais les sourcils, apparemment j'avais raté quelque chose

- On dirait que la décision à déjà été prise, grognai-je en levant un sourcil. Je ne veux pas que Jasper...

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il ne va pas abandonner, me coupa-t-elle en secouant la tête. Nous n'avons pas le choix... d'ailleurs, Jasper m'a surprit la dernière fois que je l'ai vu... Afton était avec lui...

- Afton ? Répétais-je perplexe

- Mon compagnon, il l'a retrouvé et lui a dit la vérité. Ils étaient avec un autre vampire, un certain Peter...

Je me levai brusquement, aussi furieuse par son comportement, que ravi en apprenant que Rénata avait pu revoir son compagnon.

- Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas enfuis avec ton compagnon, Rénata ? Demandais-je en faisant les cent pas

- Il n'était pas question de te laisser là, Isabella, répondit-elle tout en croisant les bras telle une évidence. Par ailleurs, Jasper semble vraiment désespéré, il ne partira pas sans toi et sans notre aide, vous allez mourir

Je me laissais tomber sur le lit, comprenant qu'il n'y avait vraiment plus d'échappatoire, je ne pourrais certainement pas plus convaincre Rénata de me laisser derrière elle, qu'elle n'était parvenu à convaincre Jasper de repartir sans moi.

- Bien, qu'est-ce que vous avez en tête ? Me résignais-je

Pov Jasper

Je faisais les cent pas, attendant patiemment le signal nous permettant de pouvoir enfin nous diriger vers le château. Tout cela était plus que risqué, mais je savais que sans ce Safril, nous avions une chance. Isabella pourrait nous protéger des pouvoirs psychiques de Jane et Alec, Rénata pourrait se défendre d'elle-même ou du moins, éviter les attaques grâce à son don, quand à cette Athéya, si j'avais compris, elle était aussi forte qu'un nouveau née, ce qui lui permettrait de prendre part à la bataille. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que valait Afton en combat au corps à corps, mais lui aussi avait pouvoir intéressant, sans compter que Peter et moi étions les meilleurs.

Oui, nous pouvions réussir. De toute façon, je parviendrais à la reprendre ou je finirais en cendre, mais il n'était pas question de repartir sans elle, je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner.

J'étais encore surpris de la facilité avec laquelle je m'étais attaché à elle, mais je ne pouvais et ne voulais pas renier ces sentiments. Isabella était parfaite pour moi et après ce fiasco avec Alice, elle arrivait à temps pour m'empêcher de tomber dans une vie dans laquelle seul le sang aurait de l'importance.

J'aimai le sang et j'en avais plus qu'assez de tenter d'être ce que je ne serais jamais, mais je ne voulais pas pour autant redevenir un monstre démuni de conscience. J'en fini d'être le pantin d'Alice, j'en avais fini avec ce régime ridicule, mais je garderai ce que m'avait offert ma vie avec les Cullen.

Ma conscience.

- Elle arrive ! Siffla soudainement Peter

Je levai la tête pour regarder Rénata marcher dans notre direction tendit qu'Afton fit un bond dans vers elle, la serrant contre lui tout en roucoulant. Il fit volte-face et je vis dans son regard qu'il n'aimait pas l'idée que sa compagne ne puisse rester à l'écart. Malgré le fait que je comprenais ses craintes, il n'était pas question de la laisser derrière nous, nous avions besoin d'autant d'aide que possible et même si j'en avais honte, je tuerais chacun de mes alliés pour la sauver elle.

- Allons-y ! Grognais-je en insufflant à chacun d'eux assurance et courage alors que nous avancions en direction du château

- Jasper ? Murmura brusquement Rénata

Je stoppais net, inquiet en sondant ses émotions. Avec un soupire, je tournais la tête vers elle qui visiblement faisait tout pour éviter mon regard.

- Athéya est partit en finir avec Safril pendant que je venais ici, mais Bella a été appelé dans les quartiers d'Aro au moment ou je quittais le château. Elle releva la tête pour me scruter avec prudence. Je pensais que tu devrais le savoir, reprit-elle en m'adressant un regard désolé. Prépare-toi à ce que tu pourrais voir...


	15. Chapter 15

RETROUVAILLES

Pov Jasper

Rénata ne mentait pas lorsqu'elle m'avait prévenu de me préparer à ce que je pourrai trouver. Il n'avait pas été aussi difficile de pénétrer dans le château grâce à Afton et le pouvoir de Rénata était très efficace, elle désorientait les vampires et nous nous précipitions sur eux pour les tuer. Mais lorsque nous étions enfin arrivé devant la porte de la chambre d'Aro, je m'arrêtai net, prit par les bruits étranges venant de l'intérieur. Ce fut Peter qui ouvrit la porte pour découvrir Bella à moitié nu sur le lit avec Aro sur elle et si je n'avais pas ressenti ses émotions d'horreurs, j'aurai certainement cru à ce que je voyais.

Dire qu'Aro n'était pas surprit de nous voir ici serait l'euphémisme du siècle. Il se redressa les yeux ronds, son regard vacilla une seconde vers la porte, certainement à la recherche d'un de ses gardes, mais lorsqu'il vit Rénata lui sourire méchamment, ainsi qu'Afton derrière elle, il avait comprit.

- Il est temps de payer la note, pourriture ! Grogna Afton qui sauta sur lui avant même qu'il n'est le temps d'émettre une plainte

Je sais qu'il aurait sans doute voulu prendre le temps de torturer le monstre, mais nous en manquions, même si nous étions parvenu jusqu'ici, il nous fallait encore en sortir. Nous étions pas sur que Safril avait bel et bien était tué et Bella était la seule qui pouvait nous protéger des jumeaux.

- Merci, l'entendis-je murmurer alors qu'elle se pressa de se lever du lit pour prendre la main que je lui tendais

Nous commencions à courir, mais Rénata s'arrêta brusquement au milieu du couloir pour regarder derrière elle.

- Je ne peux pas laisser Athéya ! S'écria-t-elle en faisant demi-tour pour emprunter le couloir donnant sur les appartements des gardes.

- Non, Rénata ! Grogna Afton furieux

Mais celle-ci ne l'écoutait pas et il dû suivre, comme chacun d'entre nous. Je n'avais pas lâché la main de Bella, incapable de m'en séparer, même durant l'espace d'une seconde. Une partie de moi était toujours très en colère contre elle, la façon dont elle était partit avec Aro, même en sachant qu'elle avait fait ça pour nous protéger, ma famille et moi. Je voulais hurler sur elle pour ça, la punir pour m'avoir fait mal. Je m'étais sentis rejeté, désespéré...

Pourtant, je ne pouvais pas. Non seulement par qu'il n'était pas temps pour une telle conversation, mais aussi parce que j'étais bien trop heureux de l'avoir retrouvé.

- Elle est ici ! Nous informa Rénata qui poussa la porte d'une chambre pour découvrir son amie avec la seule et unique Jane

La sorcière paraissait s'amuser à torturer la pauvre fille qui était roulé en boule sur le sol de pierre, hurlant à la mort.

- Arrête ça, Jane ! Siffla Rénata

Celle-ci se retourna vers nous et son visage se contorsionna dans une expression marquant sa surprise. Elle ne comprit pas cependant ce qui se passait comme Aro l'avait fait. Dès qu'elle eut reprit ses esprits, nous nous retrouvions tous au sol. Tous sauf Bella qui se déchaîna sur elle avec une telle hargne, que même pour moi, cela paraissait effrayant.

- J'attends de pouvoir faire ça depuis trop longtemps ! Gronda Bella qui prenait apparemment beaucoup de plaisir à arracher les membres de Jane

Très vite, nous étions tous de retour sur nos pieds et Peter se précipita au côté de la jeune femme qui était toujours au sol, essayant de se remettre de la torture.

- Ça va ? Demanda-t-il le souci inscrit sur le visage

Elle leva la tête pour regarder Peter et sa grimace mua en un joli sourire

- Mieux maintenant, soupira-t-elle heureusement. Merci

Peter lui adressa un sourire étrange et l'aida à se lever. Lorsque je tournai la tête pour regarder Bella, elle venait juste d'en finir avec Jane.

- Est-ce que je peux venir avec vous ? Entendis-je brusquement du couloir

Je fis volte-face afin de voir à qui nous avions à faire et fus surpris de trouver Marcus, les épaules voûtés dans la défaite. D'après ce que je ressentais, il était émotionnellement fatigué. Ma première idée fut de le détruire, mais Bella agrippa mon bras et secoua la tête.

- Il est le seul qui n'a jamais prit part à mes tortures, le seul qui a tenté de s'opposer à Aro. S'il te plaît...

Je hochai la tête à contre cœur. Autant il avait l'air sincère, j'avais vraiment du mal avec l'idée de faire confiance à l'un des trois frères Volturi.

- Ok, allons-nous en, grognais-je alors que nous nous mettions tous à courir pour sortir du château

Pov Bella

Je ne parvenais pas à croire que le cauchemar était enfin terminé. Sortir du château en vie avait été beaucoup plus facile que je ne l'aurai pensé. En fait, la destruction de Safril m'avait permit de récupérer mes pouvoirs et donc de me débarrasser de bon nombre de gardes sans trop de mal.

Jasper ne m'adressa pas un mot durant le voyage de retour. Je me doutais qu'il était toujours en colère contre moi, mais j'avais espéré qu'il comprendrait pourquoi j'avais fais ce choix.

Je m'étais donc concentré sur mes autres compagnons de voyage. Heureuse de voir Afton et Rénata roucouler dans leur coin, ainsi que Peter et Athéya qui étaient visiblement devenu très proche. Marcus quand à lui, restait silencieux. Une aura de tristesse semblait l'entourer, il faisait peine à voir. Je n'avais pas bien compris pourquoi il avait voulu nous suivre, la seule explication qu'il nous avait donné, c'est qu'il en avait plus qu'assez des Volturi.

De retour chez les Cullen, l'accueil fut plus chaleureux que je ne l'avais espéré. Bien sur, il n'était pas question de rester chez eux, sachant que la plupart d'entre nous avait un régime traditionnel, mais Carlisle et Esmée avaient eu la gentillesse de nous offrir une de leur maison dans le Canada afin de pouvoir s'y installer et y vivre en paix. En espérant ne plus entendre parler d'Alice, bien sur.

Après être resté un bon moment à discuter avec Rosalie et Emmet, je m'éloignai pour aller à l'extérieur, me demandant quoi faire afin de me faire pardonner par Jasper qui semblait plus rancunier que je ne l'aurai imaginé.

En soupirant, je m'installais sur les marches devant la maison, regardant les arbres autour de moi, comme s'ils pouvaient m'apporter la solution du problème.

- Tu es partis, entendis-je brusquement derrière moi

Je sursautai en souriant à mon manque d'attention, je devais vraiment être plongé dans mes pensées pour ne pas remarquer la présence de Jasper.

- Je suis désolé, murmurai-je sans me retourner. Je pensai que ce serait pour le mieux...

- Je me suis sentis trahi et rejeté, m'avoua-t-il dans un grognement

Je pouvais imaginer la mine renfrogné sur son visage et je me doutai qu'il devait se contenir pour ne pas s'énerver.

- Je suis désolé, répétais-je en me levant pour lui faire face. Nous n'avions aucune chance, Jasper et je sais que tu n'aurais pas voulu l'accepter si je t'avais avoué ce que je voulais faire...

Il se tût quelques secondes, son regard parcourant mon visage, puis il soupira en haussant les épaules.

- Je sais, reconnut-il à contre cœur. Mais ça ne fait pas disparaître ma colère. Je t'aime et tu es partis en me faisant croire que tu le voulais lui

Je fis un pas en avant et fus ravi de constater qu'il ne reculait pas.

- Mais tu sais que c'est faux, n'est-ce pas ?

Il ferma furtivement les yeux et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, un léger sourire ornait son beau visage.

- Viens ici, m'ordonna-t-il en tendant la main vers moi

J'étirai un sourire en me pressant de rejoindre ses bras dans lesquelles il m'enlaça.

- Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne vais pas te punir, grommela-t-il en enchevêtrant ses doigts dans mes cheveux pour aimanter nos regards. Mon pardon se gagne par un chemin long et douloureux

Mon sourire s'étira d'avantage en imaginant le genre de punition qu'il devait avoir en tête et je dû me mordre la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

- Bien sur, acquiesçais-je docilement. Je prendrai la punition que tu jugeras...

Il ne me permit pas de finir sa phrase puisque ses lèvres atterrirent sur les miennes sauvagement. Je fermais les yeux, ravi de me laisser faire et je le sentis me soulever et nous déplacer.

- Je suis très rancunier, ça va sûrement me prendre une éternité pour te punir, grogna-t-il doucement contre mon oreille

- Ça tombe bien, j'ai justement une éternité à vivre

FIN


End file.
